It Begins Again
by YamiPanther
Summary: AUish-What happens when the darkness within Rei grows and he is forced to reveal painful hidden secrets of his life? Uh-Oh...looks like Ansem is here...
1. Sora frist Arrives

A/N: My computer swallowed the original, so I had to redo the whole bloody thing. Sorry about that. Everything still applies though.

Disclaimer: I only own the Darkheart Keyblade. So don't go suing me about this story!!

_I will beat the odds_

A young eighteen year old teenaged boy stood in the middle of a forest clearing. The spiky cinnamon haired teen was clad in a baggy sleeveless blood red jumper that ended at his knees, a white sleeved black tee-shirt jacket, yellow shoes one size too big, and fingerless white gloves. Around his neck on a silver chain was a three pointed silver crown. And a similar chain hung from his right jacket pocket to his right pant pocket.

_I can go the distance_

In his hands, gleamed a golden handle silver key. And hanging from the key chain was a silver mouse shape head.

_I will face the world_

Behind him stood his two loyal friends. The white duck mage and the black dog knight. Both gave him a thumbs up. Looming ahead of them was thousands upon thousands of Heartless. Each ready to swallow their light within their hearts.

_Fearless, proud and strong_

The trio of friends would not back down. Determination and courage shone in their eyes. The teen brought down the Keyblade. And underneath, a light formed a large white heart.

_I will please the gods_

The light formed a dome, shielding them temporarily from the darkness of the Heartless. But, it would not last for very long.

_I can go the distance_

The three friends exchanged smiles. This would be the ultimate battle. Good verus evil. It was time to end this war.

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

The three leapt into the air as the mighty battle began.

_Right where I belong  
_

A raven haired teenager with bright yellow eyes and tiny fangs, sighed dreamily as he gazed at the twinkling stars of the midnight blue skies that hung over his village.

_I have often dreamed_

He dreamt of far away places and new people.

_Of a far-off place_

He wondered if he would ever find the place where he was meant to be.

_Where a great warm welcome_

In his mind, he saw himself surrounded by millions of people.

_Will be waiting for me_

They were cheering him on for his victories.

_Where the crowds will cheer_

A grin lit up his handsome face as he would listen to the cheers.

_When they see my face_

And in his heart, he knew the truth.

_And a voice keeps saying_

This was where he was meant to be.

_This is where I'm meant to be_

The spiky cinnamon haired teen's blue eyes glowed with an inner light.

_I will find my way_

He would defeat the Heartless no matter what and go home to those that he loved.

_I can go the distance_

He knew someday he would go home.

_I'll be there someday_

If he kept his heart burning strong, nothing could stand in his way.

_If I can be strong_

He would fight for his friends and for everyone he knew and for his heart...

_I know every mile_

Eliminating the Heartless would be worth everything in the world.

_Will be worth my while_

The Keyblade master would go everywhere to face the Heartless.

_I would go most anywhere_

Just to find a home...

_to feel like I belong  
_

The raven haired teenager managed to escape his village and made his long journey.

_I am on my way_

Along the way, he made true friends. Friends who would stick by his side. No matter what the outcome was.

_I can go the distance_

They traveled far and met new people and went to exciting places.

_I don't care how far_

The teenager vowed to be strong for his friends.

_Somehow I'll be strong_

They would fight their way to the World Championships.

_I know every mile_

It would be worth the time with all of their adventures.

_Will be worth my while_

They went everywhere around the world to accomplish their dreams.

_I would go most anywhere_

To achieve the title of World Beyblade Champion.

_to find where I belong_

Go The Distance - Disney's "Hercules"

__

_**Prologue**_

**BOOM!**

A sickening crash echoed in the air as dirt and dust covered the forest clearing. When the dirt and dust settled, what had crashed revealed to be an eighteen year old boy.

Shoulder length dark cinnamon hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, with spiky bangs somewhat shadowing his electric blue eyes. He was clad in a blood red sleeveless baggy jumper that ended at his knees, a white sleeved black tee-shirt jacket, yellow shoes one size too big, and fingerless white gloves. Around his neck on a silver chain was a three pointed silver crown. And there was a similar chain running from his right jacket pocket to his right pant pocket.

His name?

Sora Everheart, a.k.a. the Keyblade master.

Sora sighed and rubbed his arms for warmth. For four long years he had been fighting the dark creatures known as Heartless. Beings born from the darkness within peoples hearts. Right when he was fourteen, the Heartless had destroyed his world (Destiny Islands), took his close friend Kairi, and turned his best friend Riku to them. At least, he was not alone in this war.

Donald Duck and Goofy from Disney Castle fought along side with him.

Donald was the royal mage of Disney Castle. He could cast Fire, Thunder, Blizzard, Aero, Gravity, and Cure without problems. He was usually seen wearing a zipper covered blue shirt, a zipper covered blue cap and gold bracelets around his wrists.

Goofy was the captain of the royal knights. He would attack swiftly with his shields that would range from small to large. He was also very loyal to his friends. He was usually seen wearing a green turtleneck, baggy orange pants, a black leather vest, scruffy brown shoes, and an orange cap with brown goggles around it on his head.

Sora rubbed the area on his chest, where his heart was, after an echo of pain shot through. About a year ago, at a castle known as Hollow Bastion, Sora finally found Kairi, only the girl had lost her heart. Turned out it was within Sora's the whole time.

In order to unlock it, Sora used Riku's dark Keyblade, and thus, became a Heartless. But, somehow, he managed to keep his emotions and Kairi brought him back from the eternal darkness that had threaten to swallow him whole. Only...he still felt a weak connection to the Heartless. Although, it was very weak. It was still burning somewhere deep within his heart.

A black visor flashed over his eyes. Sora scanned his surroundings. He was getting the same icy cold feeling when a Heartless appeared. And sure enough, about forty of the same breed appeared. They had small round black heads, tiny lithe bodies, nasty claws and talons, wiggling antennas and glowing yellow eyes. Those yellow eyes glowed hungrily at him. Sora narrowed his eyes.

Shadow Heartless.

The weakest of them actually.

A Shadow saw that he was distracted, and ripped its claw against his chest. A hot pain shot through Sora's upper body as he hissed and slammed the Keyblade into the said Heartless. It burst into dust and a crystallized heart flew off. He had to get rid of the rest in one blow.

Then he knew.

Trinity Limit.

"POWER!" He yelled, and he was bathed in a serene golden glow. As was the Keyblade. Sora leapt into the air and brought the Keyblade down first. Underneath the Keyblade's tip, golden circles of magical energy began to weave themselves on the ground. Then, a ball of white light began to form over Sora, before growing until it was about the size of a mini van. Finally, it was unleashed in a devastating blast of pure holy energy.

When the light cleared, Sora fell to one knee, breathing heavily. That technique always did drain him. He glanced down to his wound to see a thick black liquid that held a blue sheen to it, flow from the wound.

Heartless blood.

Yuck.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial marked Mega-Elixir and swallowed the contents. Instantly, he felt the wound close up, yet the blood remained. He stood up. Now to find Donald and Goofy. Sora closed his eyes and listened to the whispers of the wind. "...hope Sora's okay...." He opened his eyes and smiled. Defiantly Goofy's voice. Sora started walking in the direction that he heard Goofy's voice and was met with a shock.

Goofy was surrounded on all sides by large black balls with wiggling antennas, glittering yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth.

Darkballs.

"GRAVIGA!" Goofy heard a rich voice yell out. He turned around just in time to see each Darkball get crushed by a rather impressive looking ball of dark energy. Each Darkball burst into dust and Sora stepped out of the shadows. "Thanks Sora." Goofy said happily. Sora gave a slight nod. "Do ya know where Donald is?" Sora pointed east. "He's up ahead by about ten minutes." Sora said quietly, the Scan visor still in effect.

As they walked, Goofy looked at the teenager–no–young _man_. Gone was the naive boy Goofy knew four years ago. And left in his place, was a battle worn man. Goofy only prayed that the light within Sora was still burning and not gone.

"FIRAGA!" A familiar nasal voice yelled. Sora and Goofy exchanged looks. That was defiantly Donald. They ran forward, just in time to catch Donald dusting some Shadows. The duck mage looked up and smiled when he saw his friends. "You two okay?" He asked in concern. "Yeah." Said Sora.

Sora stopped and tilted his head, a dark coldness seemed to grow within him. The other two noticed this, and grew concerned. "Sora, is everything okay?" Goofy asked worriedly, dark eyes showing his concern.

"It's him." Sora said suddenly.

Goofy and Donald exchanged uneasy looks. This did not sound good to the two of them. And not to Sora either.

"Ansem."

Ansem was the creator of the marked Heartless. They last saw him with long silver hair, tan skin, a lithe athletic body, and cold red orange eyes. He was last seen wearing a closed white vest; which showed off his muscles, black leather pants, knee high black leather boots, a black sleeved white leather jacket, silver elbow length gloves, and the Heartless insignia pulsed on his chest.

Suddenly, Donald and Goofy were blasted back into a set of trees, and slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora screamed.

"Hello, Sora." Purred an evil voice.

Sora froze and slowly turned around to see the man who had haunted his dreams for over a year. The older man smirked at Sora's uneasiness. "What did you do to my friends?" Sora demanded with a hiss. "Do not fret dear boy. It's not them, you should be worrying about..."

Ansem vanished. Sora looked around frantically. When all of a sudden, the man reappeared and lifted Sora up by his throat. "Urk!" Sora grunted out. "...yourself!" Sora's vision started to blur and darken as he realized he was running out of air. "...can't breathe..." He rasped.

"Let him go Ansem!" Roared a familiar voice to both of them. Ansem grunted in pain as something or someone slammed into him, causing him to release his grip on Sora's throat. Sora collapsed, struggling to get air into his burning lungs. Sora looked up through hazy eyes and saw his best friend Riku. "R-Riku?" Sora rasped weakly.

How Riku escaped Ansem's control was beyond anyone's guess. Riku glanced down and his eyes soften but they harden as he glared at the man who dared hurt his friend. "Stay the hell away from him." Riku growled. Ansem smirked.

"Do you honestly think you can protect him from me?" He sneered, walking forward slowly. "You friend is the one that I have been searching for, for years. And nothing," His eyes grew even colder. "And I mean **nothing** will stop me from destroying the one with the pure heart." He hissed. Riku's eyes widen in horror at what Ansem revealed.

_Is Sora's heart really that pure?_

"Time to eliminate the obstacles." Ansem muttered. Suddenly, thousands of Shadows surrounded Riku on all sides. Riku gulped. He was in big trouble. He closed his aquamarine eyes. _I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Sora_, his mind thought as he braced for the impact.

Only it never came.

"Huh?"

Riku opened his eyes and stared in shock. Standing in front of him with a smoking Keyblade, was Sora. His bangs shadowed his eyes, so they couldn't see them. But, Riku began to get a very bad feeling.

Sora brought the Keyblade down to the ground, which erupted with midnight blue energy. The energy ripped through the ground and tore through the Shadows like a hot knife through butter. Ansem was stunned that Sora stopped over a thousand Shadows like they were nothing.

"H-how?" He stuttered.

"Heh, heh." A raspy voice cackled. Sora slowly lifted his head, and even Ansem stepped back. For Sora's eyes were normally a bright electric blue. Instead, they were a different color all together.

Ruby red orbs glared at them.

Sora's hair had darken until it was almost black, his tan skin lighten until it was a deathly pale shade. And even Ultima had changed. What was once blue was black and what was once gold was blood red. And the Ultima key chain was replaced by the Heartless insignia.

"The Darkheart Keyblade." He rasped.

Sora's voice was much lower and darker than before. Almost as if someone else was speaking through him. Riku shivered. _What's happened to you, Sora?_ He wondered, gazing at his changed friend. The possessed Sora eyed Ansem with a smirk. "What's the matter Ansem? Don't recognize what you created?" He purred.

Ansem narrowed his dangerously. "What are you talking about, brat?" He snapped. Sora snorted. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me, the Heartless that you helped create a year ago." Riku froze. This was the darkness that spawned from that terrible day. Judging by the look on the older man's face, Riku realized that he too, had figured it out.

Blood red eyes locked onto terrified aquamarine ones.

Memories flashed through the possessed Keyblade master's mind, and he clutched his head, whimpering in pain. His eyes kept flashing from red to blue and back again. Before they finally settled on blue.

Sora looked up, wincing from his throbbing headache. The Shadows that had been around Riku were gone. What had happened?

"The power that defeated those Shadows...I must have it!" Ansem snarled, holding out his right gloved hand. Dark energy laced with icy blue cackled dangerously at his fingertips. Until a ball about the size of a watermelon had formed. With a grunt, he threw it at an unsuspecting Sora.

"NO!" Riku screamed.

Sora braced for the impact that would take his life. Only to his amazement, it never came. Curious, he opened his eyes to see the dark energy ball frozen about ten feet away. Both Riku and Ansem were frozen in time.

How on earth—

Simple Keymaster, we chose to stop time. Echoed a voice. A voice that was both old and young, male and female. Yet it was neither and it was both at the same time. Sora's eyes narrowed dangerously. It was the same voice who guided him on his journey four years ago.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through these last four years?" He roared. Yes. We knew you'd be the one since the day you were born. Sora blinked. Did they mean about the Keyblade? He voiced this out loud.

Yes, child. From the moment you were born we knew you would carry out the destiny of protecting the light. "What about Kairi?" He said softly.

Child, you and her are not that different. There may be seven princesses of Heart, but there can only be one true prince of Heart. And that is you. "Then I was never from Destiny Islands, was I?" He asked sadly. You are from the true world of the Heartless, I'm afraid. Sora stiffened. "Then, I take it, it no longer exists and that was why I was sent to Destiny Islands." He whispered.

Yes.

Sora was silent, as he digested this all in. It was hard for him to learn he was from another world, when he believed his home was always Destiny Islands.

There is another world in need of your help. You will remain in that world until the time is right. And do not worry. You will still carry the Kingdom Keyblade.

A new world?

Time will be started back up. And good luck Sora. Keep your light burning strong and you will never be taken by the darkness...

Riku could only watch in horror as the dark energy slammed into his best friend. However, smoke billowed everywhere. The silver haired teen coughed heavily on the dust. When it cleared, he gasped at what he saw. A pale silvery light had produced a shield, protecting Sora from Ansem's attack.

Sora's blue eyes were blank, but they showed an inner sadness to Riku as the spiky haired teen slowly flickered away. "Sora!" Riku screamed and fell to his knees as Sora eventually faded away from existence. Ansem scowled. He had wanted that privilege for himself. Riku was left with a still unconscious Donald and Goofy, as well as an enraged Ansem.

_Where are you Sora?_ Riku thought sadly, crying over the loss of his friend.

Where indeed....

**Meanwhile...**

In a world where people of all races and ages played a game with spinning tops called Beyblade, a destiny was about to begin in a hidden village of China.

"Ha! Looks like I win again, Mariah!" Bragged a five year old boy, as he picked up his completely black beyblade. He had shaggy, thick black hair, tan skin and warm maroon eyes. He wore a grey vest, grey capri pants and tan sandals. His name was Lee, and his grandfather was an elder of the village.

Mariah, also five, picked up her bright pink beyblade. She had thick bright pink hair, tan skin, and friendly chocolate eyes. She wore a sleeveless white tee-shirt, white capri pants outlined in bright pink, and bright pink shoes.

"No fair Lee!" She whined. Lee just grinned at her. Their other two friends, four year old Kevin and six year old Gary laughed. Kevin had short green hair and deep purple eyes. He usually wore a blue tee-shirt, blue shorts and brown boots. Gary had spiky black hair, tan skin, yet no one knew his eye color. He was usually in a pair of dark green jumpers and black boots.

Together, the four were known as the fierce White Tigers. No one could beat them at Beyblade. Gary stopped laughing and looked towards the setting sun. "We should go. It's getting late." He rumbled. The other three realized he was right. Suddenly, Lee froze, his skin becoming an ashy grey as he looked at the darkening skies with wide eyes.

"Lee, what is it?" Mariah asked in alarm.

"THAT!" Lee yelled, pointing frantically to the skies. They looked up sharply and Unknowingly. What they saw, they weren't expecting it.

Shooting from the skies, in a vertical line, were glittering colorful balls of light. And there was something much bigger falling at an alarming rate. The bigger object crashed sickeningly into the ground, and dirt billowed everywhere. Kevin winced. That sound was loud enough to wake the dead.

The four friends ran forward and peered inside.

Lying in an unconscious heap, was a little boy around eight years old with silky black hair framing a sharp angular face. Long dark eyelashes surrounded closed inward eyes. The little boy was wearing a simple white tee-shirt and black shorts, and a pair of thin sandals.

Suddenly, those eyes flew open. And they were looking into eerie, bright yellow eyes. "Hey, let us help you out of there." Lee called. And with the help of Gary, pulled the boy out. The boy watched them silently. "What's your name?" Kevin asked curiously. The boy frowned. "Don't have one." He mumbled, voice was rich and husky at the same time.

"How about we call you Rei?" Mariah suggested. The boy smiled shyly, revealing two tiny fangs. "I like it." He said shyly. "Do you beyblade?" Lee asked, eagerly. The newly christened Rei frowned cutely. "What is beyblade?" He questioned. The four stared at him like he grew another head.

"What?" Rei asked hotly, not liking their looks. "Okay, you need a major lesson in beyblading." Lee announced. Unknowingly to everyone, Rei was being excepted into the village as well as the Beyblade World. It wouldn't be long until the Keyblade master was needed once again.

**Back at the End of The World...**

"You brat, I'll destroy you since I can't destroy the Keyblade master!" Ansem snarled, about to send out another blast of energy. Riku froze in terror. However...Ansem was blasted into a tree. Riku whirled around to see Donald and Goofy standing upright.

Donald had his staff held out, blue eyes furious. Showing signs it was he who had sent Ansem flying. Goofy glared at Ansem with pure hatred. "Where's Sora?" Donald demanded. Ansem scowled. "If you think I had anything to do with the brat's disappearance, you're wrong. He chose to vanish of his own accord."

With that being said, Ansem disappeared into a vortex of dark energy and was gone. When he left, Goofy turned to Riku. "Riku, where's Sora?" The knight asked shakily. "He's gone...and it's all my fault." The silver haired teen cried.

"Don't say that!" Donald snapped. Riku looked at the mage with wide, red rimmed eyes. "Sora knew for a fact that everything that had happened in the last four years wasn't your fault!" Donald then sighed, tiredly. "In fact, he forgave you a long time ago." Riku was stunned. "B-but why? I did everything to keep him away from Kairi! Even kill him!" Riku protested weakly.

Goofy smiled weakly. "That's Sora for ya. He never gives up on his friends!" Riku tried to smile. "I have to find him and apologize for everything I did." He whispered. "But, we don't know where to look for him." Donald said sadly.

Suddenly, a piece of paper floated down. And Goofy picked it up in curiosity. "What is that, you big palooka?" Donald asked a bit snappish. "I think Sora may be in this world!" The knight said excitedly, showing them a map of a world that would be a few weeks of travel a way. "Then let's go and get Sora back." Riku said, with a determined look in his red rimmed aquamarine eyes. The two nodded.

_Hang on Sora..._

Well? I hope this revised edition was a bit better.


	2. Rei recieves the White Tiger Siprit

A/N: Just the same as prologue.

Summary:

**/blah/** Driger to Rei.

/blah/ Rei to Driger

Disclaimer: So, don't go suing me. I only own Darkheart Keyblade.

_**Chapter 1**_

10 years later....

It had been ten years since Rei, a.k.a. Sora, had arrived to this new world. And he loved every minute of his time. He was back to being eighteen again. He had long spikes of black hair framing his sharp angular face; with the rest tied in a ponytail with silver ribbon, golden brown skin, and glittering yellow eyes. He was usually seen wearing a sleeveless black kimono, black tunic pants, black flighting slippers, a silver headband, a silver silk slash, and silver trimmed black fingerless gloves. And hanging around his neck on a silver chain was a three pointed silver crown.

KNOCK

KNOCK

Rei looked up curiously. Who could that be? He opened his door and saw his friend Lee, standing out there. Lee hadn't changed at all in the ten year period. Not even his clothes were different. Save for the fact they were made to fit his older form.

"What is it Lee?" Rei questioned. Lee was grinning. "Don't you remember what day it is?" Lee asked eagerly. Rei tilted his head. Lee rolled his eyes. "We get our bit beasts today!" Lee promptly dragged the older boy to the council where the other White Tigers were waiting. The other White Tigers hadn't changed at all, and their clothes were bigger to fit their older bodies.

Elder Lee (Lee's Grandfather) was the first of the elders to speak up. Sitting on the table in front of the elderly man was five boxes. One red, one black, one pink, one tan, and one white. First, Elder Lee held out the red box to Gary.

In the end, Gary received Galzzy (a bear) for his great strength, Mariah Gaulx (a lynx) for her agility, and Kevin was given Galin (a spider monkey) for his mischievous spirit.

Now, Elder Lee held his hand on the white box. "I have decided that the one to carry Driger has shown courage and leadership skills...will be Rei." Rei blinked in shock. He wasn't even of this world, and they thought he was the one to receive the fierce white tiger spirit? As the bit was inserted into his white beyblade, his yellow eyes flashed a neon green. But it was gone before anyone could blink.

Lee was given Galeon ( a black lion) instead. Rei looked to his friend with uneasiness. He knew how much the younger boy wanted Driger. Lee sighed and looked up into Rei's bright yellow eyes. "If our friendship can survive this, it can survive anything." He held out his hand and Rei reluctantly shook it.

Unknown to the others, Rei had a wandering spirit. And could not stay in the village any longer. He yearned to travel the world and gain new techniques for his beyblade skills. So, later that night, Rei gathered his belongings, a first aid kit, and placed them into a duffle bag, and pocketed Driger.

"Hm?"

Rei blinked and looked through his things to see a glittering silver mirror twinkling innocently up at him. Woven around the mirror were vines and resting down underneath the glass was a silver rose.

Very curious.

_This mirror isn't mine_, he thought. He picked it up. It felt strangely light and cool against his skin. "I wonder what Kairi is doing right now...." He whispered. Neon green energy cackled like lighting around the mirror, before slowly showing an image of a girl he hadn't seen for years.

The girl was his age, with shoulder length dark red hair, a sweet angelic face, and large dark blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless black tank top, a lilac skirt, and lilac trimmed white shoes. Around her neck was a simple green stone on a black thread, and a black and gold set of bracelets around her right wrists.

_Kairi...._ he thought in shock.

But how?

_I guess this mirror shows whatever you desire the most._ He mused silently. Then his mind caught up with what he just thought and he turned a bright red. Still red, he slipped the mirror back into his bag and slipped out of the village. Once he was far away, he looked back upon a hill. "Good-bye." He whispered, as a single tear fell from his yellow eyes.

And was gone.

/line break/

**1 Week later...**

It had been a week since Rei left the village and made it to the city. He had rented out a crummy room in one of the nastier looking hotels in the district. And he was working so he could earn enough money to get out of China. But that would be impossible.

Right?

He looked towards the clock and smiled. His shift was finally over. Whistling softly, he placed the last crate down, waved to his boss, and headed outside and towards the park to relax.

Once reaching the park, he promptly headed to the biggest tree. And by ignoring the surprised cries of the rookie beybladers underneath, began leaping from branch to branch. Until he was at the top, hidden by leaves and branches and began to relax.

"Hey!" A childish voice called. The neko-jin looked down to see one of the kids that had been blading earlier, looking right up at him. "Wanna battle?" Rei smirked, revealing his fangs and leapt down. "Feh, your funeral kid." He mocked, readying his black launcher as he clicked his beyblade into it. "Get ready!" Yelled another kid.

3...2...1...Let er rip!

The kid had a blue grey beyblade which slammed into Rei's pearly white one. Rei yawned, showing off his fangs. Which caused some kids to shiver. "Hey, start fighting me for real!" The kid whined. Rei opened one eye lazily and said a single sentence.

"Driger, attack."

Rei's beyblade began to give off an eerie green glow, before the bit burst with light, releasing the beast within. The beast was a magnificent large white tiger with green stripes, golden armor decorating its shoulders, tail and head. The tiger roared loudly.

"He's got a bit beast!" The kid he was fighting, yelled. "Tiger Claw Attack," Rei instructed calmly. But inside, he was in awe of the tiger spirit.

The attack ring of Rei's beyblade burst with gold light before it disappeared completely. "Huh? Where'd it go?" The kid asked, dumbfounded. Suddenly, the beyblade appeared...right on the other side of the blue grey beyblade; still spinning. For a second, nothing happened. Then the blue grey beyblade shattered into pieces.

"Woah." Was all the kid could say at his trashed beyblade.

Even Rei was shocked. He had no idea that Driger was so powerful that he could destroy a beyblade with one attack.

**RUMBLE**

"Yikes!" A kid yelped as the ground gave a tremendous lurch. "Geez! Would ya look at that!" Another cried. Rei looked up, after getting his balance and stared. The beydish had cracked in half, as was the ground. The neko-jin heard someone clapping, before an elderly voice spoke up.

"Bravo young man. I have never seen someone with your skills."

Rei looked up to see a slightly chubby man wearing a dark brown suit, a porkpie hat upon his grey hair, and walked with a cane, stood there. "Who are you?" Rei questioned, a little sharply. The man chuckled. "I am Mr Stanley Dickenson; head of the BBA, and I would like for you to come to Japan to play on the team we are starting."

"I'm not sure." Rei said slowly.

"You would get free airfare and would stay in a suite." Rei closed his eyes, lost in thought. _I feel as if my heart is leading me to my destiny. Perhaps I should go._ He opened his yellow eyes and gave the elderly man a warm smile.

"Deal."

Rei got the next flight out to Japan and fell into a deep sleep. After all, he had a very tiring week.

/line break/

_Rei found himself standing right outside a thick ivy covered door. Curious, he pushed the ivy away, revealing a rose carved stone door. He took a deep breath, and slowly turned the knob and went inside._

_The place was a wilderness of autumn gold and purple and violet blue and flaming scarlet and on every side were sheaves of late lilies standing together—lilies which were white or white and ruby. Late roses climbed and hung and clustered and the sunshine deepening the hues of the yellowing trees made one feel that one stood in an embowered temple of gold. _

_The newcomer stood silent, looking around in awe of the beautiful garden. He had always admire nature._

I wonder whose garden this is_, he wondered to himself as he continued walking through it. He passed by a small pond, surrounding by lilies and roses. Then he saw her._

_The woman was of her early twenties with curly dark brown hair, creamy skin and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved dark blue gown, that flowed gracefully around her hips. An elegant gold crown rested on her head. She was cradling a bundle of dark green blankets in her arms. He looked closer and saw that it was a baby boy with a tuft of brown hair and sleepy bright blue eyes peered up. _

_He stumbled back. _

It couldn't be!_ His mind screamed._

_But it was._

_The baby was him._

"_Mom?" He whispered, looking at the woman with wide yellow eyes. Rei had to lean in closer, to hear her words._

"_My sweet little one. I wish this war with the darkness never occurred." She sighed sadly. "I wanted you to grow up without facing the darkness." She bent down and kissed the baby on the forehead. "But know this, my little light, I will always love you..."_

_Everything started to fade away. Rei's eyes widen._

"_No!" He screamed._

/ line break/

"No!" Rei woke up with a start on the airplane. He was breathing heavily and he had broken out into a cold sweat. _What a dream_, he thought warily.

**/You okay?/** Came a concerned voice deep within his mind. Rei stiffened. /Who are you?/ He asked warily. The voice chuckled. **/I'm hurt you don't know who I am yet, Rei./** Rei grew thoughtful. Then he decided to ask the voice a question.

/Are you Driger?/ He asked carefully. The voice laughed, sending warmth through him and Rei smiled slightly.

**/You bet. Anyway, are you going to be alright?/** Driger asked in concern. Rei gave a slight mental nod. /I'll be fine./ Rei mumbled before falling into a dreamless sleep. Deep within Rei's soul, Driger stirred and watched his new master carefully. If Rei knew what Driger was about to do next, well...let's just say Rei would not be happy.

Driger slowly allowed his spirit to enter Rei's heart. However, that was a big mistake. Because, the tiger spirit had to cover his eyes with his paws. For, Rei's heart hurt to much too look at. Rei's heart shone brilliantly like the sun. And sleeping within the glowing light of Rei's heart, was a...key? Yes, a gold handled silver key.

The key pulsed in rhythm with Rei's heartbeat. Almost as if his heart had been crafted and given form.

Driger pulled out and looked to Rei with respect. _I'll always be there for you, Rei._ He thought before going to sleep. Unknowingly to Driger, Rei smiled in his sleep.

Look out Japan...

The Keyblade Master was coming!


	3. The Bladebreakers are Formed

A/N: Same as before

blah= Driger to Rei

/blah/ = Rei to Driger

**_Chapter 2_**__

SeaSide City

Tokyo Japan

"I can't believe you made us late Tyson!" Snapped an twelve year old boy. Bushy reddish orange hair covered half of his face, big coke bottle glasses, and creamy peach skin. He wore a white tee-shirt, a green tie, grey shorts and of course shiny black dress shoes. His name was Kenny, or "Chief" to his peers.

"Take it easy Chief!" Yelped the thirteen year old boy.

He had shoulder length dark blue hair that was tied into a loose ponytail, medium tan skin and warm dark blue eyes. He wore a yellow tee-shirt, a red tee-shirt jacket, blue jean shorts, a red baseball cap, red and white high-tech sneakers, and brown elbow length leather gloves. His name was Tyson Granger, and he was training to be the World Champion Beyblader.

The two friends peered over the railing at the arena and Kenny frowned. "We barely made it thanks to you Tyson." He said unhappily. The announcer; Jazzman, was already announcing the players of the block.

"Woah Chief, check that guy out." Tyson pointed down towards the Asian looking teenager. Kenny saw that Tyson was pointing out an older boy with long spiky black that was tied back and had a silver headband keeping his bangs up and dressed in mostly leather. Very unusual, but it seemed to suit him.

Down in the dish, each beyblade was spinning fast. But, before anyone could blink, each and every single one was thrown from the dish. When it was over, a single beyblade was spinning. And both Tyson and Kenny watched in shock as the beyblade flew straight into the waiting hand of the Chinese teen.

"According to Dizzi, his name is Rei and he has never lost a match. I'd be careful with him if I were you Tyson." Kenny warned, thickly. "Heh, there's a first time for everything." Tyson mocked.

Down on the arena, Rei was just leaving when he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He swerved his eyes upward and locked onto Tyson. Tyson was stunned when a pair of bright yellow cat like eyes locked onto him. Rei smirked and disappeared into the shadows. Vanishing from their sights.

A thirteen year old blond boy; known as Max Tate, looked at his opponent worriedly. Thirteen year old Kai Hitawari was known to be impossible to beat. Max looked down and tugged gently on the chain that hung around his neck. The lights from above made his green tee-shirt and bright orange overalls stand out even more.

Kai had dark bluish hair in the back, and bluish grey bangs covering his crimson mocha eyes. He wore a skin tight sleeveless black tee-shirt, baggy dark grey pants, black ankle high boots, a white scarf, elbow length metal gloves and strange dark blue triangle shape marks marred his cheeks. Jazzman stood up, the microphone in his hands. _"Are you ready to party?"_ He called. Everyone in the audience cheered loudly.

3...2...1...Let er rip!

Up in the audience, Rei was snoozing next to Mr Dickenson. Already, the Chinese blader was bored out of his mind. /You think that kid has any luck?/ Rei questioned. Driger shook his head.

Unless he can call upon a bit beast, he doesn't stand a chance against Dranzer.The white tiger said, almost stating a fact. Rei raised an eyebrow. /Oh? It seems to me like you know this Dranzer personally./ He teased. Driger turned red. An amazing feat for one with such thick white fur.

Rei laughed. /Easy Driger. I was just teasing you./ He said lightly. Driger just grumbled. Still chuckling, Rei focused on the fight. It was in round two already.

Suddenly, Rei's yellow eyes widen slightly. /Driger, do you see what I see?/ He asked in shock. No, what?Driger asked in confusion. Growling, Rei pointed out the now purple turtle that was hovering over the bright green beyblade.

Driger was surprised at first before bursting out in laughter. Rei frowned. /Did I miss something?/ He asked curiously. That's Draciel. I'm surprised he showed himself that's all.Driger told Rei who merely blinked.

Unfortunately for Max, Kai had more experience and won the match. Max sighed and picked up his beyblade. Encrypted into the bit was a purple turtle with dark green armor over it's shell, legs and arms. The blond was pleased. "Thanks Draciel." The bit flashed a slight pinkish purple and Max grinned.

Above, Rei smirked and stood up, ready to leave. Mr Dickenson was a bit surprised to say the least. "Rei, where are you going?" He called. "They won't know what hit them Driger." Rei whispered and vanished into the shadows.

Tomorrow was Rei verus Tyson!

Who would win?

Who indeed.

That very same night, Tyson, Max and Kenny chose to relax at the city's hot spring resort. "Ah, this feels great." Max sighed, letting the warm water wash over his aching body. "This sure was a good idea." Tyson said happily.

"Ow!" Max yelped as a sharp pinch went through his right leg. "What is it Maxie?" The dragon blader asked worriedly. "Something bit me!" Max cried.

"That's impossible Max. Nothing can survive in this temperature." Kenny pointed out. Max raised an eyebrow. Sometimes it was hard to understand the younger boy.

**BOOM**

All three friends yelped from the loud sound. "What was that?" Kenny asked shakily. "It sounded like it came from the forest behind this place." Tyson answered grimily. "Let's check it out." Max suggested. So the trio, peeked over the side and gasped.

Standing in a clearing, with deep holes in the ground, was Rei. However, Kenny suspected it wasn't a clearing at all, for he spotted fallen trees lying around the Chinese teen. Still spinning on the ground was a silvery white beyblade. It flew right into Rei's outstretched hand, which Rei caught it with perfect ease.

Rei stopped, as if sensing their gaze, turned sharp yellow eyes toward their hiding spot. The trio squeaked and dove back for the spring. Rei grinned. /Seems we have some spies./ He mused. Heh, bet I scared them real good.Driger boasted as they returned to their hotel.

In the spring, the three were digesting what they had just seen. "No way he's that strong." Tyson said feebly. Max was thoughtful until he snapped his fingers. "Now I know why Rei seems so familiar." He said slowly.

"What? Did you meet him before?" Kenny asked. Max shook his head. "No. Only rumors that he is vicious with his opponents and they almost never come back with their original beyblade." Max shrugged. "As far as I know, he's even worse than that Kai person."

Tyson swallowed hard. If Rei was indeed harder than Kai, he would be in big trouble with the match tomorrow.

Today was the big match. Rei Kon versus Tyson Granger. "Making his way through the tournament is rookie Tyson!" Jazzman announced as a grinning Tyson came out from one of the locker rooms. "And his opponent is the tiger in white Rei!"

Rei stepped out of the shadows and did something no one was expecting. He yawned. Loudly. Tyson did a classic face fault. He got up to his feet and glared at Rei. "What was that for?!" He demanded hotly. Rei looked at him with icy yellow eyes. "Sorry. Did you say something?" He asked in a cool tone. "I'm so going to win." Tyson mocked.

Rei grinned ferally, revealing a set of fangs. Seeing the needle point canine teeth made Tyson falter for a second. _No way he's human!_ The dragon blader thought in shock. "If you don't mind, I'll let my beyblade do the talking." Rei said smoothly, getting into position.

3...2...1...Let er rip!

The two blades slammed into each other, causing tiny bolts of yellow energy to flash in the beydish. "Alright Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. "Finish him off!" The Dragoon blade began to spin faster and faster, until the wind picked up, creating a tornado. Rei didn't even blink, but his eyes thinned into slits and he bared his fangs angrily.

"DRIGER!" Rei roared over the wind.

Tyson gasped as Rei's bit within his beyblade began to glow an eerie green. A beam of energy shot into the air, which took on the form of a _huge_ white tiger bathed in a soft green aura. It gave out a furious roar, it's yellow eyes locking onto Tyson who swore the tiger grin a toothy grin.

"TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"

The attack ring on the beyblade began to pulse with white energy. Suddenly, the beyblade vanished.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Tyson asked frantically, looking around nervously. In the stands, Max was stunned and turned to his father. "Is that even possible dad?" He asked. The older man frowned. "When a beyblade's speed reaches a certain point, it becomes invisible to the human eye. So in reality, Rei's beyblade is moving at the sound of light." Max stared in shock.

That was when the beyblade reappeared. But, Tyson saw his own beyblade flash once before flying out of the dish in pieces. "Dragoon!" Tyson cried, running to his fallen beyblade. Driger returned to his bit, giving out one last roar, and Rei caught the beyblade and began to leave.

Tyson picked up the pieces. His beyblade was totally shattered. "It looks like it was ripped by a real tiger claw." He said sadly. Then he saw Rei leaving. "Hey, where are you going?" He called. Rei turned with cold eyes. "This is boring. And besides," Rei eyed Tyson with sharp yellow eyes. "His beyblade is totally trashed. And according to the rules, if he doesn't have any spare parts he's automatically disqualified."

The blue haired teen gaped. "Y-you're kidding." He stuttered. Jazzman gave Tyson a look of pity. "Them's the rules kids." Tyson looked down. "But I don't have any spare parts."

"Did someone say spare parts?" Tyson grinned. "Kenny!" He said happily. Jazzman grinned. "We'll take a ten minute break so Tyson can fix his beyblade." Rei watched Tyson and Kenny head to one of the locker rooms. He smirked. "Good luck kid. You'll need it." And headed into his own locker room to wait the break out. When inside, Mr Dickenson confronted him. "Is something the matter Rei?" He asked gently. "I could beat everyone here if I wanted to." Rei muttered with a frown. "From what I've seen of that Tyson kid, he's pretty good. So get out there and finish what you've started."

The break was up and the two were once again at it.

"Dragoon! Storm attack!" Tyson yelled frantically as his beyblade once more began to create a hurricane. Rei frowned. Why pull the same trick twice? Didn't the rookie know you had to have a different strategy with every battle? That way you would have the upper hand in the battle. Looking at the tornado, Rei decided to teach Tyson another lesson.

"DRIGER! TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" Rei roared out, making Tyson squeak slightly in fear. For a second nothing happened. Then a single beyblade was thrown from the dish and crashed behind Rei. A rip appeared in his headband, causing Rei to gasp in shock.

Rei picked up the fallen beyblade which was revealed to be his. "Why did you let me loose?" He whispered. Then, with a smile, he stood up. "Maybe someday I'll understand." And promptly turned to leave. "Say, where you going?" Tyson called.

Rei turned and this time, he gave a warm smile at the surprised trio. Earlier, he had not been so kind. "I think the better beyblader was proven here today Tyson. Good luck in fighting Kai tomorrow." And Rei vanished into the shadows. "Did he just give up?" Max asked in shock. "I guess he did." Tyson said in awe, his eyes still on the spot where Rei vanished.

In the hallway, the Chinese blader was stopped by Mr Dickenson. "I see you threw in the towel." Rei grinned. "I defiantly want to join in on the team!" He said cheerfully. Mr Dickenson smiled happily.

The battle with Tyson verus Kai was long and hard. First round had went to Tyson, and the second to Kai. But the final was a draw. It wasn't until the end of the match, that Mr Dickenson surprised them.

"Rei, Tyson, Max and Kai will be representing Japan in the World Championships where they'll be traveling all over the world. Good luck in winning boys!"

Tyson stared at the grinning Rei and the head of BBA. "You mean, you knew?" He asked, dumbfounded. "You should've seen the looks on your faces." Rei told them, snickering. "Say, the team still needs a name." Said Kenny.

Tyson grew thoughtful. "How about the Bladebreakers?" He asked. Rei and Max exchanged looks. "I like it." Rei agreed. "The Bladebreakers it is then!" Max cheered. Kai just scowled and stormed off in a rage.

Rei frowned as his eyes narrowed slightly. "He's gonna be trouble." He said quietly. "So, where's the first tournament taking place, Mr Dickenson?" Kenny asked. The old man shot Rei an uneasy look; which made Rei suspicious, but the man answered anyway. "Beijing China." H said slowly. Rei paled. Then that meant going back to the White Tigers. And his past.

He was so dead.

**_Chapter 3_**__

1 Week later

Rei had gone ahead the very same day the Bladebreakers were formed, and the others were just now arriving at the airport and chose to eat out at a nice café. "Yum, this sure was good." Tyson said happily, finishing up his fourth rice ball. "More tea?" Came the husky voice of their waiter.

"Sure I-Rei?!" Tyson screeched.

Standing over them, with a kettle in his hand, was indeed Rei. A shadow played over Rei's handsome face as he grinned at them. "You really need to polish up on your observation skills. I've been serving you guys all afternoon and you never even noticed." He teased and changed from the blue sweatshirt and black pants to his normal outfit and sat down with the others as Mr Dickenson explained the tournament rules. Rules, which Rei already knew.

"You mean I have to work with these losers?" Kai sneered before taking off. "He needs to control that attitude of his." Tyson grumbled. "Could you track him down through Dranzer?" Rei asked Kenny who agreed. "Alright." the smaller boy spoke up after typing a few keys on his laptop. "He's heading for the park by the looks of it."

Tyson gave them an encouraging smile. "Let's go find Mr Sourpuss!" He joked. They left a bemused Mr Dickenson behind and headed out into the warm sun.

Rei made sure to keep his speed at normal human levels so it wouldn't appear that he was moving too fast. What the Bladebreakers did not see, was that they were being watched by two people.

"Follow them." Instructed a voice that Rei knew very well. "As you wish." Came a second voice. A pair of violet eyes watched Rei with the Bladebreakers and scowled.

"Soon traitor you'll pay." The person hissed.

They had been walking for two hours when Rei had heard the noise. He stopped and tilted his head, straining to hear it. The other three stopped in concern when they noticed their friend's agitation. "Is something wrong Rei?" Kenny questioned. "Can't you hear it?" Rei asked quietly. "I don't hear anything." Max said in confusion.

"A beyblade spinning..." Rei trailed off, eyes searching the darkness of the alleys. "You're hearing things dude." Tyson scoffed. Rei glared at Tyson when the blue haired teen turned away.

The group continued on and Rei took a sharp step to the left just as a large cooking bowl crashed where he had been standing previously. Max stared at Rei in awe. _How did he know that was coming?_ He thought in shock.

Rei aimed slitted yellow eyes towards the shadows, and when he spoke, his voice not only carried a menacing growl, but his fangs seemed longer and sharper in the light. "I hate it when people choose to attack from the shadows. That shows cowardice. Come out." Rei hissed, yellow eyes reflecting a strange glint. "As you wish." A low voice chuckled.

Out of the shadows came a thirteen year old Asian boy with thick dark hair, tan skin and icy chocolate eyes. He wore a simple dark grey GI and no shoes. "Just who the hell are you?" Tyson demanded. The boy glanced at Tyson briefly before focusing onto Rei once more.

"I am Bruce of the White Tigers and I'm here to challenge you Rei." Rei inwardly flinched at the mention of his old team. /Well, it didn't take them long to replace me./ He grumbled to Driger who simply shook his head.

Tyson scowled. This kid was really starting to anger him. "No way pal. You'll fight **_me_**." Tyson snapped. Bruce wasn't amused. While the two battled, Rei heard the soft sounds of footsteps coming from above them. He glanced upwards and gulped mentally. /Please do not tell me that's Kevin!/ He groaned. Hey, it might be someone else. You never know.Driger said sheepishly.

Rei raised an eyebrow. /Oh? And how many people do you know that has dark green hair?/ He asked sarcastically. Driger winced. Sorry.Rei rubbed his throbbing head. /Not your fault./ He muttered.

Suddenly, a light lilac beyblade slammed into both Dragoon and Bruce's beyblade, sending both flying. Bruce caught his, while Dragoon sped for Rei's head. "Rei!" Max yelled. "LOOK OUT!" Rei looked up sharply to see Dragoon get knocked back by a dark blue beyblade. Tyson caught his beyblade with a frown. Rei smiled.

Kai.

The red eye teen stepped out of the shadows. "You guys need training." The blue grey haired teen grumbled.

"Pathetic." Said a sharp voice. Rei froze, the color draining from his skin. Bruce looked up towards the roofs with a pleading expression. "Please Kevin! You can't kick me out now! I just got a nickname!" He cried. The Bladebreakers saw that 'Kevin' was a short green haired teen with fangs for teeth?

Kevin landed on the ground with liquid ease. "How's this for a nickname? 'Mr Loser'!" He mocked. Bruce moped off with tears in his eyes and Kevin finally waltzed right up to them. "Hello Rei."

"Do you know him Rei?" Tyson asked, glancing at the frozen Chinese Blader. "Cause I have a feeling he knows you." Kevin smirked. "Oh he knows me alright. We go back. Way back. Isn't that right traitor?"

_ Traitor_...that word echoed in Rei's soul and heart, ripping both, allowing the darkness in him to spread ever so slightly. Is that what the White Tigers thought of him? The Bladebreakers grew suspicious. Apparently, their Chinese friend had a lot to explain.

"Kevin, you still don't get it do you?" Rei suddenly snapped, his yellow eyes narrowed dangerously into slits.

Anger boiling to a point where it would get critical. The elder neko-jin was about to advance towards Kevin, when something made him stop and he tilted his head, as if listening to something. Frowning, he gave a cold look to the smaller boy. "I'll deal with you later." He hissed, blending into the shadows and vanishing from their sight altogether.

It was Max who finally broke the silence. "What was that all about?" He asked slowly. Tyson frowned. "I don't know Maxie. I really don't know." He admitted.

Rei was uneasy. That feeling he got earlier only meant Heartless weren't that far behind. But, a wave of coldness washed over him, making him glance towards the skies. Dark clouds were beginning to fill the clear blue skies.

The feeling the neko-jin blader was getting was the same feeling he got around the elite Heartless Generals. He had been waiting for their attack for ten years now. _Better check it out anyway_, he decided. Rei allowed the black visor to appear over his eyes as the Scan kicked in. He may not have his keyblade anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't have access to his attacks now did he?

S e a r c h i n g . . . f o u n d . . .

Rei's yellow eyes widen slightly as the information filled his mind. Yes. The Heartless was to begin their attack on this world in only a few short days. If the attack he had suffered before when he first received Ra meant anything.

Not good.

The Scan visor promptly vanished. Frowning, Rei leapt into the air and flew off towards the hotel that Mr Dickenson rented for them during the Asian Tournament. What would the others say if he told them about this? Should he tell them about the Heartless and his past?

No.

At least...

Not yet.

****

_Rei looked around in a curious manner. Where was he? Rei crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep after scanning for any Heartless attacks, and then he was in this weird eighteenth century council room. _

_"...should get rid of him right now...." Rei titled his head. That voice sounded eerily familiar. But where did he hear it before? The neko-jin walked forward and out of the shadows into the barely lit room to see seven figures around a large stone table. Seven people that Rei knew very well._

_The Heartless Generals._

_First up was a tall man with a height of six feet ten inches, dark blue skin, bright blue flames for hair and watery yellowish black eyes. The man wore an old fashioned grey and black toga. This was Lord Hades, ruler of the Underworld._

_Next to Hades on his right was a man from the early nineteenth century dressed as a veteran from a war. He had greying slicked back black hair, tan skin and shrewd icy blue eyes. He wore a lightly tan colored tee-shirt, dark brown pants, knee high dark brown leather boots, and brown armbands around his wrists. He also had a long shotgun strapped to his back. "Clayton..." Rei hissed venomously at the hunter who had nearly killed Rei and his friends years ago in the Jungle._

_On Hades left side was another man. Only this man looked like he came from Africa. Dark tan skin, cruel onyx eyes and a beard and mustache surrounded the man's thin lips. he wore a black robe with a high tan collar, slightly curved golden slippers, a red lined black cloak, and a tall black hat with a single ruby red jewel and a red feather rested on his head. A tall golden snake headed staff rested in his bony hands. That was Jafar, an evil vizier and sorcerer._

_Then came the two ugly ones._

_One was a half woman half octopus. She had light purplish skin, wavy shocking white hair, ruby red lips and hard blue eyes. She was Ursula, a sea witch cast away from Atlantica. Next to Ursula was a large bag sewn to resemble a ghost. But Rei knew he was filled to the top with scorpions and other sorts of squishy insects. He was Oogie Boogie._

_Rei glanced over to the man with the curly black hair and dressed in silky red and brown pirate shirts and pants. Captain Hook for his right hook of a hand. It was the last one that made Rei swallow thickly._

_A woman with pale green skin and icy yellow eyes stood there. Her entire body was covered in black armor. There was even horns jutting out from her forehead. Not to mention she was also wearing a long black gown with a flowing black cape and a tall olive colored staff was held in her slender hands. Maleficent._

_The worst of them all._

_"...how do we propose to get rid of the Keymaster..." Rei froze. They were talking about him!! "That brat is beginning to understand the true power of the keyblade. We cannot allow him to continue!" Hook yelled angrily. Rei peered over to the table and paled when he saw what they were watching._

_Woven on the table in magical circles was a bright green light. The light was filling the hole entire room. And Rei could make out a figure sleeping on a bed, although tossing and turning. And the neko-jin knew who they were watching._

_Him!_

_Maleficent gave a nasty smile. "I have an idea." She purred, stroking the gem on top of her staff. With a snap of her fingers, nine pairs of glowing red eyes glared out of the shadows. _

_{Yes Mistress. What is it you ask of us?} One hissed. "See that boy." She pointed at the image of the sleeping Rei. "Kill him." She instructed. {Yes mistress.} With that being said, all nine pairs of eyes faded. _

_"To bad Keymaster. To bad you've failed."_

Rei sat up in his futon in a rush. His entire body was shaking and he was soaked with sweat. _What a dream_, he thought, breathing heavily.But, was it really a dream? Rei glanced out to the sun and saw it was barely five in the morning. He scowled. _No fair_, he thought with a pout.

He showered and changed into the same outfit he wore the day he left the White Tiger Village.

Rei stretched lazily, glancing at his new teammates. All four were sleeping peacefully. Apparently, after he took off, the remainder Bladebreakers had a run in with his old team; the White Tigers. And had been giving him suspicious looks since then.

**Snap**

Rei tensed and turned sharply towards the window. That sounded like it came from outside the hotel. He walked over and glanced outside. Nothing out of the ordinary. The forests was the same and no one was outside.

With a frown, he jumped out of the window and elegantly landed on the roof. His eyes became slits and he scanned the area around the hotel. Still nothing. So, why did he hear a twig snapping? _Better do this to make sure_, he decided and got into a meditating stance. The minute he relaxed, a soft pale gold aura began to flicker around him. The light brighten for a second before it began to seep into the stone buildings construction.

Rei was literally pouring his very own magic into the building, producing a special shield one might say. With a sigh, the light died down and he slumped forward slightly. Tiredly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of Megalixir and swallowed the contents. He smiled when he felt his energy return to normal. He stood back up and glanced back worriedly towards the forest. _I must keep the others safe. If I don't..._

_It's all over._

For everyone.

* * *

Here's this double chapter. Next set up in mere seconds.... 


	4. Darkness Rises

A/N: This here is a tripe chapter

Disclaimer: Same as in Prologue

**_Chapter 4_**__

1 week later

"Grr! Kevin! When I get my hands on you!" Rei growled angrily as he launched his empty beyblade into the handmade dish on the mountains that surrounded the village. All week the Bladebreakers had trouble that went by the name of Kevin. Just last night, Kevin attempted to steal Kenny's data and had challenged Rei to a battle. And tricked the poor neko-jin who lost concentration and the White Tiger took off. Leaving a broken hearted Rei behind.

It was then and there that Rei took off towards the mountain to re-train with his beyblade. Not only that, but re-train his body and soul to except the ancient earth spirit.

The silvery beyblade went dead after a few seconds. "Damn." He cursed. Suddenly, a pink beyblade sent his flying back to him. Rei didn't even need to know who it was. "Mariah." He said neutrally. The pink haired girl landed and picked up her beyblade. She gave Rei a sad look.

"I heard about last night from Kevin." She began. Rei gave her a bitter look. "What? And you came here to yell at me?" He growled. She frowned, brown eyes flashing angrily. "That's not why I ran all the way here!" She snapped. "Why can't thing's just be the way they used to be?" She pleaded. He hesitated and looked away.

What could he tell her?

High above a world, the Gummi ship came to a halt. "I can't believe we're finally here." Riku breathed. The world was mostly covered by water but it had land and clouds. "What's the name of this world Donald?" Goofy questioned as the duck peered over the data computer. "Er-all it says it's a planet called Earth." Donald shrugged. "I'm sure all of us are excited to be here. So let's get down there and find Sora!" He said eagerly.

The glowing black mirror like portal that would lead them to a world, appeared behind them. Then all three quickly jumped through.

Mariah frowned in concern when Rei froze and glanced towards the skies with an unreadable look in his eyes. "I'm sure Lee will forgive you about the past. And don't tell me you don't miss your old team." She pleaded with him to rejoin the White Tigers. His face soften into a gentle look. "I do miss home. And I kinda miss the White Tigers-"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Shouted an angry voice. Startled, both friends whirled around to see a bruised and dirty Tyson and Max stumble forward. Tyson's face was full of rage. "Maybe Kevin was right about you. Maybe you really are a traitor." He growled.

Hearing this broke Rei's heart even more. He glanced down at his feet, black hair shadowing his eyes from view.

_{"Let me out..."}_ Hissed a voice deep within Rei.

Mariah scowled, sensing the troubled emotions from him and glared at Tyson with pure hatred. The dragon blader stepped back, surprised. "How dare you accuse Rei like that you jerk!" She yelled at him.

"I know with all my heart that Rei is no traitor. Not to us nor to you!" She cried. Rei looked up sharply, his yellow eyes wide with shock. "Mariah..." He whispered. She held out her Gaulx beyblade. "I challenge you to a fight Tyson!" She snarled. "You're on." Tyson mocked. Mariah was about to talk when a strong hand placed itself gently on her shoulder. She looked up into Rei's icy slitted eyes. "I'll fight him Mariah." He said quietly. Mariah frowned, something was different about him.

But what?

"Are you sure you wanna do that Rei?" Max asked curiously. For one thing, Rei would be at a disadvantage. For without Driger, there was no way Rei could beat Dragoon. Right? Rei smiled eerily. "Don't worry Mariah, I'll be fine." He assured the worried younger girl, and ignoring Max.

"I'm not gonna take it easy on you Rei." Tyson sneered. Rei just gave a nasty grin, allowing his fangs to be easily seen. "Just the way I like it." He said nastily.

3...2..1...Let er rip!

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled eagerly. Dragoon happily began to launch in his hurricane attack. Rei was calm as the wind picked up, lifting all four teen's hair up wildly. "Finish it." Rei instructed. Tyson gasped as the silver beyblade's attack ring pulsed with a soft golden light. The hurricane was ripped by an invisible creature. Dragoon was sent flying. And the winner was Rei. Max stared in shock.

"H-how?" He stuttered.

"Simple. Before he got Driger, Rei was the best in our entire village." Mariah said gleefully. Rei quietly picked up his still spinning beyblade. Who should he stay with? The White Tigers? Or the Blade Breakers? The White Tigers took Beyblading seriously. But the Bladebreakers saw it as fun and not a way of life. He turned around to see three eagerly awaiting teens, and he gave a small smile. "I've made my decision Mariah. I'm staying with the Bladebreakers." He announced. Mariah felt her heart break.

"Mariah." Growled a low voice. Both Mariah and Rei flinched slightly as they turned around. "Lee." Mariah said uneasily. "What are you doing here with this traitor?" Lee hissed, glaring at Rei with disgust and hatred. "Watch it buddy." Tyson snapped, glaring at Lee with just as much dislike. Rei shifted on his feet, a feeling of unease quickly over came him.

They were being watched.

But, by who?

A gleam coming off of something in the distance, caught Rei's attention. The neko-jin blader looked up sharply.

Yellow eyes met ruby red.

And that was when Rei realized that the red eyes belonged to the beings Maleficent had summoned to kill him. And he also realized that the creature (or was that creatures?) was aiming what he thought was an arrow at Lee. "Lee! Look out!" Rei yelled suddenly.

Lee grunted as strong arms shoved him down to the hard ground. But, just as he was ready to yell at Rei, he heard Rei's sudden cry of pain. Mariah gave a terrified shriek as Rei collapsed to his knees, clutching his right shoulder, hissing in pain. Lee scrambled to his feet just in time to see a pure crystallized black arrow quivering deep in Rei's right shoulder. An eerie thick black liquid dripped from the wound, and down Rei's shoulder in streams. The liquid had the most unusual blue sheen.

Blood.

"Come Mariah." Lee said swallowing thickly, not looking at his wounded former friend. Mariah glanced at Rei but reluctantly followed Lee down the mountain side. "Rei!" Max squeaked in fear. "That's it. I'm calling Kenny." Tyson yelped and yanked out a small white cell phone and dialed their hotel room. Luckily, Kenny picked it up on the first ring.

["Hello?"] Tyson gave a relieved smile. "Hey Chief, we need you and Kai to get out here ASAP." Tyson instructed. ["Why? What happened?"] Kenny asked frantically. Tyson glanced at Rei with a sicken look. "Rei's been hurt real bad and he needs medical attention." ["Hold on. Kai just walked in."] Tyson heard the two talk and then Kenny spoke back into the phone. ["We'll be there as soon as we can. If he's hurt really bad, keep him awake. We don't want him falling asleep."] Kenny ordered and hung up.

Tyson clicked the phone off and faced his friends. "Alright. They should be here soon." He said warily. About half an hour later, Kai and Kenny arrived. Kenny was carrying a first aid kit. Both boy's eyes grew wide with shock.

Kenny knelt at Rei's side and opened the kit to reveal bandages and other things. "This may hurt a bit." He warned. And without warning, yanked the arrow from Rei's shoulder. An inhuman yelp left Rei's lips as it was removed. "Take of your vest." Kenny continued. Rei gingerly removed his stained clothing so Kenny could bandaged the gapping hole. While this was happening, Kai picked up the arrow, inspecting it.

"This kind of arrow shouldn't exist." He said in a dangerous tone. "What do you mean?" Max asked curiously, walking over. "There shouldn't be crystallized arrows. It's impossible." Kai said grimily.

Kai tensed when the arrow burst into dust in his hand. "All done." Kenny announced. They turned around to see Rei slipping his bloodstained clothes over his bandaged shoulder. "I don't know how you're gonna be able to battle tomorrow." Kenny said worriedly. Kai frowned. "He isn't." He said coldly.

Rei blinked. _Is it just me, or does Kai actually have a heart?_ He mused. "Rei, this team mainly functions on honesty. Now, can you tell us what's going on?" Kenny asked slowly. Rei didn't answer. "Well?" Tyson asked.

Silence only greeted them.

Riku blinked as a wave of intense pain washed over his shoulder before briefly fading away. "Is something wrong Riku?" Donald asked, after they exited the ship. They were standing on the roof top of a huge mansion. And in the distance, Goofy could make out the faint outline of a tall tower. "I'm not sure." Riku mumbled.

The trio had landed in Paris France.

Riku looked up towards the afternoon sun. "Don't worry Sora. We'll find you before Ansem does." He whispered. "I promise."

Rei's head snapped up and he looked around, curiously. "What is it Rei?" Tyson asked in concern, about an hour after coming back to the hotel. Rei shook his head, a faint smile on his lips. "Don't worry Tyson. It's nothing." The neko-jin promised.

When the dragon blader looked away, Rei's eyes grew misty. _Did I really just hear Riku?_ For a second, he swore he heard his Islander friend's voice. But he couldn't have heard them.

Could he?

**_Chapter 5_**__

The gang didn't have a match that day, but they had went to see the match that the White Tigers had. Only to see Lee unleash the Tiger Claw attack through Galleon. Much to Rei's anger. "That's Rei's bit beast!" Max yelled, when Lee revealed that he would be getting Driger and not Rei.

"That white tiger should've been mine. Not that filthy traitor!" Lee snarled. Rei's eyes thinned into slits as his rage grew. "I'll make you a deal. Whoever wins the Asian Tournament gets to keep Driger." Lee mocked.

"And it will be me."

"Watch yourself Lee." Rei growled, a venomous tone was detected in his voice.

What was going on between the two?

**SNORE**

Rei winced and rubbed his sensitive ears. "Jeeze. Does he have to be that loud?" He grumbled, giving the snoring Tyson a dirty look. Kenny glanced at the clock. "We better hurry. Or we'll be disqualified from the match today." He warned.

"Don't worry. I'll stay behind and make sure Tyson wakes up. We'll catch you on the next bus to the arena." Rei assured them. "Good luck!" Max said, waving as the other Bladebreakers left the two behind. Rei was thoughtful. How to wake Tyson? Then he got a wicked grin. Rei ran into the bathroom and filled a bucket full of cold water and put some ice into it. And with a snicker, dumped the contents onto Tyson.

Tyson woke up with a loud yell. "Get up or we'll be late." Rei said, still snickering. Glaring at Rei, Tyson dressed into dry clothes and the two friends headed onto a bus that would take them to the arena.

About halfway there, Rei's eyes flashed a hellish red before settling on their normal yellow hue. "Put your seatbelt on." He whispered. Tyson was confused. But, before he could do anything, the bus gave a tremendous lurch before stopping. "What was that?!" Tyson cried, rubbing his throbbing head. Rei undid his seatbelt and quickly scrambled outside.

Tyson was then treated to a rare sight of Rei leaping onto the bus roof and glanced forward. "Well?" The dragon called.

"It seems it was a landslide." Rei mused and then took a quick look to their right and smiled. Tyson did not like that smile one bit. "What is it?" He asked warily. "There's a shortcut leading over the mountain to the arena that we can take." Rei answered happily. "How long is it?" Tyson asked flatly. "Only ten K."

_Cue outburst in 5...4...3...2...1..._

"WHAT?!" Tyson shrieked.

Rei gave Tyson a seriously nasty look. "Ow. You mind not screaming? I can hear you perfectly fine." He snapped. "Sorry." Tyson said sheepishly. "Come on." Rei called, leaping from rock to rock. Tyson was panting and he was barely able to keep up!

The older teen stopped and turned to face Tyson in concern. Tyson was wheezing while Rei was hardly breathing heavily at all. "You sure you can keep this up?" He asked. "I'm fine!" Tyson waved him off. The neko-jin froze, hearing a loud rumble coming from above them. "Another landslide!" Tyson cried.

Rei swore loudly in Madrian when he saw a particularly huge boulder heading for his friend. "Look out Tyson!" Rei yelled, and he pushed the smaller boy out of the way. Tyson grunted when some of the rocks slammed into his back. But, the boulders passed over him harmlessly.

However, at the arena, the two Bladebreakers were trying to stall so that Rei and Tyson could arrive. Suddenly, Mr Dickenson ran up to Kai, Max and Kenny, breathing hard. "There's been a landslide..." He wheezed. Kai paled.

Back on the mountains, the dust just settled and Tyson took that as his cue to look up. The blue haired teen paled when he saw that Rei was clutching his right ankle. It was twisted funny and was swollen.

"I shot my ankle." He groaned. "Listen Tyson," he pointed to the path that lead straight. "Just keep going down this path and you'll make it in time for the match." Tyson shook his head. "No way I'm leaving you here man." He told Rei. Tyson then helped Rei to stand and the two limped off for the arena. What they failed to see was a bright green light shooting from the skies and jumping into Rei's body.

Rei?Rei paled. /Driger? Is that you?/ Rei asked slowly. Yes. And I'm sorry for leaving you like that...what happened to you?Driger asked slowly. Rei hesitated.

/There was two landslides. Tyson would've gotten seriously injured by the second one so I pushed him out of the way and I think I sprained my ankle./ Rei answered, bracing for the yell. WHAT?!

In the arena, Max was hesitant to continue battling, but a snarling Kai ordered the blond to finish it and ended in a draw. Kai took round two and won easily. Unfortunately, they were in big trouble for round three.

"Who's next?" Wheezed a familiar voice. The worried Bladebreakers and Mr Dickenson whirled around to see a battered and bruised Rei and Tyson standing there. Rei was limping slightly and both were covered in dirt and grime. Max saw why Rei was limping and helped the older teen to the bench.

"It's your turn Tyson." Kenny told his friend who nodded.

Up in the stands, Mariah noticed that Kevin came back in late. But why? Kevin saw that Tyson and Rei had arrived and scowled. "Damn. I thought those landslides would've worked." He grumbled. "Oops." He looked uneasily at a red faced Mariah who spent the remaining third round yelling at Kevin for such a horrible prank. Even Lee gave Kevin a lecture. Tyson won the round in under three seconds!

"Yes!" Max cheered.

"Still no signs of Driger." Kenny said glumly that very same night. "There's no way we're letting Lee get a hold of Driger." Tyson said angrily. Max looked over to where Rei was. Rei had his ankle propped up on a pillow, and he was looking at his beyblade with an unreadable look. "What is it Rei?" Max asked curiously.

Rei looked up and gave a warm smile. And held up his silvery white beyblade. The gang saw a familiar white tiger in golden armor etched onto the bit. Tyson grinned, realizing what it was.

"Driger's back." Rei announced softly.

"That's great Rei!" Max said happily. He was pleased for his friend that Driger was back to where he belonged. "Anyway, you should turn in early Rei." Kenny advised. Rei chuckled and stood up slowly, making sure not to put weight on his bad ankle. "Alright. I'll see you guys in the morning." He said with a smile. "Night Rei." They called. Rei limped to his futon and before he fell asleep, his ankle was covered in a very soft green light before he closed his eyes for a nice peaceful sleep.

****__

_"...so....Kairi's homeworld is out there somewhere, right?" Rei looked around wildly. He was floating in an endless blue sky. He glanced down to see three kids; two boys and a girl, sitting comfortably on a tree branch with unusual fruit on it. Rei recognized them to be the younger versions of him, Kairi and Riku._

_"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku mused, arms crossed over his chest. Kairi giggled. "Hee, suppose you get to another world," she giggled. "What would you do there?" She asked. "I haven't really thought about it." Riku said quietly. "But, I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? I mean, we could've easily just as ended up somewhere else right?" Rei saw his younger self shrug. "I dunno."_

_Riku rolled his eyes. "Exactly." He muttered. "You've been thinking about this a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked gently. Riku smiled at her, the younger soon-to-be Keymaster scowled. "All thanks to you. If you hadn't come here I'd probably never thought of any of this. So thanks Kairi." Kairi grinned. "You're welcome."_

_Above, Rei saw tendrils of black mists rising from the sand and wrapping itself around Riku's heart, turning it dark. Kairi's heart shone with an inner light, keeping the darkness at bay. But the darkness entered his younger self's heart turning it grey. He was already lost. Neither of the light nor of the darkness. But somewhere in between. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks._

**_They_**_ knew._

_The Heartless knew the whole time._

Rei sat up, in a rush. You okay?Driger asked sleepily. Rei brushed a hand over his chest. /I'm not sure Driger./ He said quietly. Sensing trouble in the teen's voice, all sleep left the tiger spirit's voice and he was completely serious.

Nightmare?Rei shook his head. /No. More like a memory./ Came the whispered reply. Rei glanced out to the rising sun.

When the Heartless arrived, he'd be ready for them.

**_Chapter 6_**__

Bladebreakers vs. White Tigers

Today was the finals. It would be the Japanese Bladebreakers verus the home team the White Tigers. Max stood up to the dish nervously. He would be facing Gary. On the sideline, Rei had his eyes closed and arms crossed, and pretty much keeping silent. "You can do it Max!" Tyson cheered. "Everybody ready?" Jazzman yelled.

3...2...1...Let er rip!

Both beyblades clashed furiously in the handmade beydish. One red and the other a dark forest green. "Do you think Max can win chief?" Tyson asked worriedly. "I'm not sure Tyson." Kenny said softly. "Come on Draciel!" Max yelled as his bit gave off a soft purplish glow. Gary frowned, not wanting to be outdone and called out his own bit beast. "Galzzy!" He rumbled.

Gary's bit began to glow an eerie red as a massive grizzly bear rose from it. Max stared in shock. "That's Gary's bit beast?!" Tyson demanded. Rei opened his eyes, and there was an usual gleam in those yellow orbs. "I'll admit that I'm impressed." Kai admitted, turning to Rei who was frowning.

"Is it as powerful as it seems?" Rei's frown deepened. "Let's just say I'm glad I'm not in Max's shoes right now." Said the ex-White Tiger.

"Finish him off Galzzy!" Gary ordered. _No!_ Max was panicking. He was going to loose the match. The red beyblade leapt into the air and crashed down not only on Max's beyblade, but Gary ended up destroying the entire beydish. Sending it to collapse on Max's beyblade. And even more unfortunate was that Gary's beyblade remained spinning while Draciel had stopped.

Gary won the first round.

Max frantically searched through the rubble and finally picked up his battered beyblade. _You did your best Draciel._ He thought sadly and blinked as a strong hand was held outward towards him. The younger teen looked up into Gary's grinning face.

"That was a good match Max. I hope we can be friends." Max laughed and shook Gary's hand. Rei shook his head and smiled. /Always like Gary to be so forgiving./ He told Driger with a chuckle. Driger just snickered loudly.

Mariah went up next as the BBA replaced the ruined dish with a brand new one. Silently, Rei stood up and faced her. "Don't you dare hold back Rei." Mariah ordered. Emotionless yellow eyes just watched, but he said nothing.

3...2...1...Let er rip!

One pink and the other a silvery white, clashed and repelled each other in the beydish. Mariah scowled. For some reason, it felt like Rei wasn't even fighting at all. Almost as if he was letting her win. She shook her head angrily. "I don't want to fight like this Rei!" She cried. He glanced at her. Well, at least she caught his attention. "I don't want to deal with this new you, but I want the **_old_**__ Rei back! My friend!" Rei's yellow eyes widen slightly. _Mariah..._ he thought.

For some reason, a tiny smile played on his lips and the White Tigers were reminded of the old Rei. The one who was gentle and always battled fiercely with a smile. "I'm sorry for holding back Mariah. But, I won't do it anymore." He teased. Mariah's eyes widen before she grinned happily. Then his eyes slitted down.

"DRIGER!" He roared out. "GALUX!" Mariah yelled out. From the pink beyblade, a ferocious leopard rose and from the silvery beyblade came a roaring white tiger.

"CAT SCRATCH/TIGER CLAW- "

"ATTACK!"

They both yelled out at the same time. A bright pink and green light lit up the stadium. And when everyone could see again, Mariah's beyblade had gone still while Rei's kept spinning like no tomorrow.

Rei won!

"You did it!" Tyson cheered happily. Rei smiled shyly as he caught his beyblade with fluid grace. Mariah smiled secretly to herself. _As long as he's happy, then so am I._ She thought, pleased. But she knew in her heart, it would take Lee a long time to forgive Rei for his actions. "Alright Tyson, you're up." Kenny announced. "You did a really good job." Max told Rei as the elder teen sat back down. "Thanks." Rei said shyly.

When Lee and Tyson faced off, the former White Tiger could actually feel Lee's hate and anger from where he was sitting. Rei watched his friend sadly. _Oh Lee, why can't things just be the way they used to be?_ Rei wondered sadly. Even though he appeared calm on the outside, inside was truly another story.

Since Rei was half a Heartless, any dark emotions like hate and greed would arouse the demon within him. And right now, Rei was fighting the urge to destroy. Like it was for all Heartless.

Unfortunately, the lion spirit and the dragon spirit were equal in strength and speed. "I can't believe it ended in a draw." Kenny said angrily. "So, who'll fight in the death session?" Max asked uneasily. Still fighting his urges, Rei stood up with his bangs shadowing his eyes. "I will." Rei said with a growl. "Are you sure?" Tyson questioned. Rei gave an ever so slight nod. "Yes."

Lee scowled when Rei, with his eyes still shadowed, stepped up to the arena. "Don't think you're gonna win traitor." He hissed. Just for a second, Lee caught a glimpse of Rei's eyes. They were glittering like two ruby red jewels. "That is for Fate to decide Lee." Rei said through clenched teeth as the two got into position.

3...2...1...Let er rip!

The black and silver beyblades clashed furiously. "Why did you leave our village Rei?" Lee demanded angrily. If one payed attention, you could hear the hurt and betrayal in his voice.

"Where we not good enough for you?!" Rei sighed and glanced at him with pained yellow eyes. "I didn't have much of a choice." Rei whispered. "I had to leave to keep you all safe." Then his eyes harden. "DRIGER!" He roared in a much deeper than normal voice.

"TIGER VULCAN CLAW ATTACK!" He ordered.

Before Lee could even blink at the announcement of this new attack, a huge beam of green energy shot from the bit within Rei's beyblade, going straight through the roof. People only stared in shock as debris fell and smoke filled the arena.

Coughing, Lee looked around frantically. _How the hell did he get so strong?_ He took a quick look to the stunned Bladebreakers. _Could it be because of them?_ He wondered. "And the winner of this match is Rei!" Came Jazzman's surprised voice.

WHAT?!

Lee looked forward and gasped. His beyblade had gone completely still while Rei's kept spinning. And the spinning beyblade flew into Rei's hand. Lee picked up his own and stared at it. _Maybe grandpa was right. I should've been able to control my temper. That's why I wasn't chosen to have Driger._ Rei watched Lee with a neutral look, wondering what was going through the fifteen year old's head.

"You did it Rei!" Tyson called out. "We won the Asian Tournament!" Max said eagerly.

Hm?

Rei looked up to see that Lee held out his hand, in an offer of friendship. "I'm sorry for accusing you of being a traitor. I should've trusted you more. Are we still friends?" Rei grinned, showing that he was not upset in the least. "We never stopped being friends." He said warmly, shaking the hand, renewing their friendship. Mariah tackled Rei into a hug, which made Rei's cheeks take on a rosy pink hue. "Glad to have you back Rei." She happily. "I'm sorry for that landslide Rei." Kevin said guiltily. Rei just smiled at Kevin. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." Kevin grinned, glad that his idol wasn't too angry. Hearing all this, started to make the four Bladebreakers envy of the friendship that the White Tigers held with their friend and teammate.

Rei tilted his head, an icy cold feeling washing over him and he shivered. "Are you okay?" Mariah asked worriedly, touching his arm. She quickly drew back however when she realized how cold he was. "You're as cold as ice!" She cried. No one else saw the nine pairs of glittering red eyes watching the two teams from the shadows. Rei frowned. It was those demons that Maleficent had created a few weeks ago to destroy him. But, he couldn't let his friends get hurt because of him! What to do?

**_Swipe_**

Yikes! Rei swiftly moved to the left, in order to avoid getting hit by a second crystallized arrow. The two teams simply stared at the arrow that was imbedded deep into the rocky beydish, still quivering. Lee had never seen Rei move that fast before. But, Rei did not come out of this unharmed.

A long, thin scratch appeared on his right arm, drawing forth his black blood. Rei's lips curled slightly. "Damn." He swore under his breath. "Are you okay?" Max asked worriedly. Rei waved him off, even though blood was dribbling down his right arm. "I'm fine. Just a scratch." He muttered.

Just what was with Rei?

**_Chapter 7_**__

_Flashback_

_Rei had been confronted by the other White Tigers before he had headed off to the hotel. "What is it?" Rei asked politely. The four friends shifted nervously. "You, see...uh..." Lee trailed off. "We want to know if we can come with you guys for support!" Kevin blurted out. Rei blinked before breaking out into a full blown grin. "It's alright with me as long as it's alright with Mr Dickenson and the village elder."_

_ It was by some miracle that the White Tigers were given permission to come. Much to the anger of Tyson and Kai._

_End Flashback_

That of course had been two weeks ago, and now both teams along with Mr Dickenson and Tyson's crazy grandfather, headed to America for the American Tournament. Upon arriving, Mr Dickenson arranged a tour at a BBA faculty in New York City.

However, they ran into a very pretty blond woman with familiar sapphire eyes. She was wearing a purple headband and a purple dress suit and purple shoes while wearing a white jacket. She was Dr Judy Tate.

"Mom!" Max said happily, hugging her tightly. The woman blinked in shock. "Maxie?" She questioned. Mr Dickenson smiled. "There you are Judy. Kids, Dr Judy here trains the American BBA team." The old man explained. Rei raised an eyebrow. Now, who was keeping secrets from who?

"Of course. Follow me." Along the way, they ran into a young girl about fourteen with wavy light orange hair and sharp prussian blue eyes. She wore a yellow and green tee-shirt, a green plated skirt, white tennis shoes. And like Judy, she wore a white lab coat. Judy called her 'Emily'.

"And this is where we train our Bladers to handle any kind of situation." Judy said proudly, letting them enter what appeared to be some sort of lab. All around the room was a number of machines and in front was a very large screen that covered half the wall. An eerie feeling filled Rei and he shifted nervously on his feet. "I got a bad feeling you guys." He muttered. "You're be a little paranoid." Kenny scoffed, drooling over the machinery in the room.

At this, the White Tigers grew tense. _Whenever Rei gets one of those feelings, he's usually right,_ Lee thought uneasily. Mariah placed a calm hand on Rei's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll be careful." She whispered to him.

He gave a slight nod at her words. No one saw the small smile on Judy's face, nor the button that Emily pressed on a nearby console. But, everyone in the lab clearly heard the four Bladebreakers, minus Kenny, and the White Tiger's surprised yells as the ground beneath all eight gave a way, and they fell through a secret shaft. And all eight were instantly knocked unconscious.

Kenny whirled around in shock. "What the-?!" He cried. "What'd you do with them?" Grandpa Granger demanded angrily, all traces of his humor was gone from his voice. Even Mr Dickenson was stunned.

"Please wake up Rei!" Cried Mariah's voice. Rei groaned softly. Why did her voice sound so far away. His eyes slowly fluttered open. For a second, everything was blurry before sharpening into clarity as he stood up in a rush.

Big mistake.

Dizziness washed over him, he shook his head to clear it and looked around carefully. They were standing on a warm tropical beach with crystal clear blue water lapping at their feet. Behind them was a massive tropical forest. "How did we get here?" Asked Kevin. Lee glared murderously at Max. "This is all your mother's fault!" He snarled. Rei frowned. _It can't be..._ he thought, paling slightly.

But it was.

Destiny Islands.

"Well, wherever we are, it sure is beautiful." Mariah whispered, looking around in awe. "I'll say." Tyson agreed.

Hm.

"Say, who's that guy out there in the water?" Gary asked suddenly. Rei looked up and his eyes widen in shock. Standing in knee deep water, was a strangely clad and familiar (only to Rei) teenager. Clad in a sleeveless black tee-shirt with splashes of yellow mixed in, and apparently baggy dark blue pants, stood a silver haired teenager around the age of Mariah and Lee.

Rei took a step forward just as the teenager turned around to greet them with almond shape aquamarine eyes. The teen held out a black gloved hand. "Rei?" Tyson asked fearfully as Rei continued to make his way forward, and that was when everything went to hell.

The water behind the teen rose up and up into the air, before crashing sickeningly onto them. "Rei!" They screamed. Underwater, the teen still held out his hand and Rei struggled to grasp it, only to surface for air. Kai swam out and helped Rei to the shore. Rei shivered violently as they demanded questions. "What the hell were you thinking Kon?" Kai snarled.

Mariah glared at him as she tried to stop Rei's shivers. Still scowling, she glanced towards the skies and paled. "G-guys, l-l-look!" She stuttered. Still shivering, Rei followed her gaze and he froze.

Falling from the skies, it appeared to be falling stars. "A meteor shower?" Max asked in confusion. "Is that even possible in a simulation?" He continued. "Something else is falling..." Lee said fearfully. Also falling from the skies was a rather large and apparently heavy object. And it was falling fast. "My god. It's you Rei..." Mariah squeaked in terror.

It was Rei.

Rei gasped softly as he began to fall backwards. Now, **_he_** was the one falling from the skies. His eyes opened and he was looking right up into his friends terrified face. He saw their mouths move but no sound came out as he fell even faster. He reached out, as if to grab their hands, but it was no use.

Rei closed his eyes as his body hit the water and sank to a watery grave.

Outside, Kenny was not very happy with the events. "Where is he?!" He yelled furiously at Judy, who was trying to figure out what had happened. "Emily, end the simulation. Now." She ordered. Emily typed furiously and paled. "I can get the others out, but not Rei." She said weakly. "There's also one more thing." Kenny, Judy, Grandpa Granger and Mr Dickenson looked at her worriedly. "What is it?" Judy asked grimily. Emily swallowed thickly before answering.

"The safety protocol has been turned off."

Lee could only stare in shock as Rei's body plunged into the ocean, never to be seen again. "Rei..." He whispered. Tears streamed down Mariah's face. "No! Rei!" She wailed, sobbing. Suddenly, and without warning, their surroundings faded before being replaced by an empty white room. That was when Judy's voice blared over an intercom.

"Are you kids alright?" She asked worriedly. Max looked into his mothers worried blue ones and he burst into tears.

"Rei's gone."

_{"Wake up, key bearer."} Whispered a harsh voice. Rei's eyes flew open and he looked around wildly. He was floating in an endless sea of purplish black mist. "Who's there?!" He demanded. _

_"Show yourself!"_

_{"You already know who I am, Sora."} Rei's eyes widen in shock. How could this voice know his real name?! There was a raspy laugh and the voice spoke once more, still inside his head. {"You still haven't figure it out, have you?"} It asked, chuckling. {"Then, I'll show you."}Rei watched in shock as a figure emerged out._

_"No..." He whispered, struggling to move back. The being grinned a nasty smile, causing Rei to shiver. "It can't be..." {"Oh, but it is Sora. It is."}_

_It was him._

_His shadow really._

_The shadow looked exactly like his true form. Same spiky wild hair, and his old island outfit. The one piece jumpsuit, a thin belt around the waist, fingerless gloves, the same tee-shirt jacket with a hood, the same one size too big shoes, and even his three pointed crown chains._

_His shadow laughed cruelly, solid yellow eyes glowing, evilly. {"Don't you even remember, Sora?"} Rei blinked, confused. {"Back in Hallow Bastion when you sacrificed your life for Kairi's,"} Rei's pupils dilated down into nothing. Stunned, soulless yellow eyes watched the Shadow Sora without a trace of emotion._

_Shadow Sora laughed again, eyes gleaming. {"Yessss Sora. I was born the moment you inserted the dark Keyblade in to your own heart."} Rei shook his head furiously. Lies. It had to be lies. But, maybe this was why he always felt a strong link to Ansem the moment he had been restored to his human body by Kairi?_

_A link to the darkness..._

_Was he really the one meant to destroy the outer worlds? He hoped not. Rei looked up sharply, hearing Shadow Sora's soft cackles and a feeling of dread settled in the white tiger blader. The shadow tilted its head and grinned, revealing a whole set of razor sharp teeth. {"A little something to remember me by..."} Rei didn't say anything, but he jerked back slightly, feeling an overwhelming pain in his chest._

_Dumbly, he looked down and his eyes widen. Clawed hand surrounded by black mist, was jammed right through his heart! He looked up with pained eyes. Just as his shadow ripped his clawed hand out, he leaned forward and whispered into Rei's ear;_

_{"You belong to me..."} He hissed._

It was Max who spotted Rei first. He was simply standing there, in the middle of the simulation room, eyes shadowed by his wildly spiked black hair. He frowned. Something seemed...off about him. He shrugged it off. At least he was okay.

Suddenly, Rei began to sway dangerously on his feet. He lifted his head ever so slightly and looked at them with soulless yellow eyes. They flashed briefly into an unusual color. A strange pale bluish white color. Then he collapsed sickeningly onto the ground. Kai swore he saw eerie purplish black mists rising off Rei's skin as everyone rushed into the room to help him.

Judy checked for a pulse and found one. Weak, albeit alive. "Get a medic in here!" She cried. "**Now**." Emily nodded and raced out of the room. Soon, she returned with the building's local doctor.

The doctor then told everyone the bitter news. Somehow, Rei's heart had almost given out on him. Not to mention he had slipped into a light coma. He could be in it for a few hours, days or even _weeks_. The White Tigers then chose to stay with Rei while the other Bladebreakers would work on winning the American Tournament.

It was day five of the Tournament and the finals, when Lee noticed something about Rei. "Say, doesn't he look different to you guys?" He asked suddenly. Mariah blinked and inspected Rei's sleeping form a bit closely and realized that Lee was indeed correct.

Rei's skin was a lot lighter than it used to be. Not to mention his proud ebony hair held some blood red streaks in the spikes. Suddenly, Rei moaned and he stirred. "Hey, I think he's waking up!" Kevin said excitedly. They waited patiently for Rei to open his shimmering yellow orbs. But were stunned to see the shade of his eyes.

They were no longer yellow.

But a pale bluish white.

* * *

Next set of chapters is coming up..... 


	5. Race Across Europe!

A/N: Here is the next triple chapters

blah= Driger to Rei

/blah/ = Rei to Driger

**_Chapter 8_**__

The doctors had forbidden Rei to even partake in the tournament, insisting he needed to rest and heal for the World Championships in Moscow, Russia.

Turns out that Emily was apart of the All Starz, so was Michael a brunette baseball player, Steve a rough green haired football player, Eddie an African-American basketball player. And Emily was the tennis player. Strangely enough, they used sports equipment for their launchers, making them a formidable force to be reckon with. And right after Rei got out of the hospital, Emily apologized on behalf of the All-Starz. She had no idea that the program would go crazy. Luckily, Rei kindly accepted her apology.

Now that the tournament was over, Grandpa Granger returned to Japan, while the Bladebreakers, the White Tigers and Mr Dickenson prepared to leave for Moscow Russia where the World Championships would be held in two months. But, for some reason, Kenny, Tyson and Max weren't at the docks. And the ship was to set sail any minute.

Finally, the missing three ran up to the group. "Sorry we're late. But Chief wouldn't leave his laptop alone." Tyson teased as Kenny turned red. Rei chuckled. And they quickly scrambled on board just as it set off.

Gary headed for the buffet, Kevin to the arcade, and both Lee and Mariah headed for the pool on the upper deck. Kenny instructed the Tyson needed to work on his defense, and Max his offense. Both Kai and Rei were at an even level with their offense and defense. So the two snuck off when Kenny wasn't looking. _Poor Tyson and Max,_ Rei thought with a chuckle.

Rei just wandered off until he accidently ran into someone. Ouch. "Sorry about that." Rei mumbled, helping the person he ran into up. "It's okay." When Rei had a chance to look up. All he caught was a tall figure with slicked back dark purple hair going around the corner. He was confused. /Who was that?/ He asked. Driger was thoughtful. I think that was Robert. London's Champion. And his bit beast Gryfolion is pretty strong. Not even Dragoon can take him on and win.Rei gave a low whistle.

Impressive.

Rei stretched gracefully and carefully let his magical aura flare up around him. The silverish aura warmed him up. But he frowned. Powerful Heartless signatures were coming his way. Cursing, he dissipated his aura before anyone could see it. Before Rei could move, a blast of dark energy, about the size of a basketball, slammed into him from out of nowhere, sending the poor teen crashing through the safety railing. But, before he could plunge into the icy cold water below, a strong gloved hand grabbed his.

Bluish white met crimson red.

The young man known as Robert gave a thin smile and spoke in a deep voice. "I had a feeling you were in trouble," he grunted. "And it would seem I was right." Rei smiled weakly but his eyes grew wide as he picked up on a second blast heading for Robert. "Look out!" He cried. Robert cried out in pain as another blast hit him in his back. Hard.

** KER-SPLASH**

Both teens plunged into the icy water and surfaced, gasping for air. "Well, this is just great." Robert grumbled, giving Rei a dirty look. Rei glared at him. "Believe me, this was not my idea." He muttered.

Up on the deck, everyone had heard the loud splash. "Uh, guys?" Kenny began uneasily. "Where's Rei and Kai?" Tyson and Max exchanged horrified looks before sprinting towards where they heard the loud splash. Upon arriving, the trio saw that some of the railings were indeed missing.

Rei looked up in time to see a slightly light green creature dive over his head. He knew what it was and what it looked like. It's head had the shape of a torpedo, that is if you counted the slight darkness from where it opened in the front with glowing yellow eyes, a very thin green body with webbed feet and wicked claws. They usually carried spears in their claws.

A Screwdiver. One of the few aquatic Heartless.

"DIVE!" Rei yelled. Robert saw the frantic look in Rei's eyes and the number of Screwdiver's circling them and hastily agreed. So, they both took deep breaths and dove under water, to see over twenty of the said Heartless, each waving a rather nasty looking spear.

_What are those things?!_ Robert wondered.. He stared in awe as Rei held up his right hand, golden energy cackling dangerously around there. Rei brought his hand down sharply and the duo were greeted with raspy cries of pain as the Screwdrivers burst into dusts and only Rei saw the heart crystals flying off. Rei pointed upward and Robert nodded as the two surfaced.

They were soon brought back on the dry ship. "What happened?" Mariah asked as she handed them towels. Rei and Robert exchanged looks and Robert saw that Rei wanted to keep this quiet. For now. "Nothing happened Mariah." Rei said quietly.

"Nothing at all."

"What happened to the boat that was just here?" Tyson asked frantically. They had arrived in London for some supplies. And had returned six hours later, only to find the ship was missing. "Sir, do you know what happened to the ship that was here earlier?" Max asked to a nearby police officer. "Yeah, it sailed away about an hour ago." And left.

Tyson, Kenny, and Max made a face. "We'll never get to Russia at this rate." Kenny whined. Lee and Rei exchanged grins. They knew what to do. "How about we head to the Beyblade Federation Association?" Lee suggested. "The what?" Tyson asked. "It's like a private government just for us Beyblader's." Rei explained. "Race ya Rei!" Lee teased, taking off in a run towards the British BBA. Laughing, the elder neko-jin raced after him. Also laughing, the other three White Tigers ran to keep up.

**HONK**

Lee's eyes widen as a huge truck came towards Rei who was in the middle of crossing the street. "Look out!" He cried. Rei looked up sharply, before his form blurred and he reappeared on the other side of the street. Perfectly safe. The eight teenagers felt their jaws drop down in shock. Since when could Rei move that fast?

Rei tilted his head. "Well? You guys coming or what?" He asked. They face faulted, but they got up anyway, following him to a large building. Once inside, Rei asked a secretary if they could talk to Mr Dickenson. Unfortunately, they could not. So, the secretary got them a hotel room for the night. Tomorrow they would head to Paris on a high tech train.

After getting some hot chocolate, Mariah noticed the slightly glazed look in Rei's strange eyes. "Is everything okay?" She asked softly, sitting next to him. He looked up and turned a light pink. "Sorry." He mumbled. He sighed and glanced up to see the others looking at him in concern. Yes, even Kai was worried. "I know this may sound weird," he began. "But have any of you noticed that we seem to be having a lot of bad luck?" He pressed on. "Almost as if we were being targeted by someone."

Kenny frowned. "It is possible," he started out slowly. "That the home team may be behind this. Ooh, I really don't know." Kenny said unhappily.

**KNOCK **

**KNOCK**

Tyson looked up in curiosity. "Who could that be?" Max wondered. Kenny got up and answered it to reveal no one. He looked down to see a simple brown package sitting there. "Weird." He picked it up and closed the door. "What do you have there?" Lee asked, interested. Out popped a video.

"Let's see what's on it." Tyson suggested. Kai popped it into the tv that was in the room and instantly the image of a man with similar features to Tyson appeared on the screen. "That's my dad!" Tyson said in shock. "Your dad?!" Kai and Rei echoed. "I'm guessing that he's in Egypt." Kenny mused. "He's an archeologist." Tyson muttered.

On the video, Mr Granger explained that bit-beasts were ancient scared spirits and that people would tend to use them for evil and destroy life itself. When the video ended, everyone was stunned. "Bit beasts are that old and powerful?" Kevin squeaked. Rei was silent. He remembered reading that bit-beasts were as old as time and were probably considered Gods among ancient civilizations.

**_Chapter 9_**__

The Next Day

Five hours before their train would arrive, they chose to eat at a café for breakfast. "Why would people want to steal bit-beasts?" Max asked. "I just don't get it." Tyson gave a reassuring smile that Max, Kai, Kenny and Rei did not believe for one minute. "Don't worry guys! We'll beat them no problem!" He said cheerfully, holding up the Dragoon blade.

Rei tensed, and Lee saw why. In a blur, something very shiny had embedded deep into their table. It was a very sharp dagger. Tiny droplets of black liquid splashed onto the cherry wood table.

"What gives?!" Kai said angrily. Suddenly, a tan beyblade crashed into Tyson's hand, forcing his own white beyblade to go flying into another man's waiting hand. Tyson growled angrily. All the group could see that the person was very tall, had bandages covering their entire arms and glowing yellow eyes. The man seemed to smile.

"Give me back Dragoon ya creep!" Tyson yelled, chasing the man. Rei sighed. "We better follow before he does something really stupid." They nodded and took chase.

When they reached Tyson, the creep who took Dragoon had lead them into some kind of alley. It was a trap! And now Kenny had a good sight of the man's bit beast. A very tall, and scary _mummy_ was slamming its fist on the white beyblade. "It's trying to force Dragoon out." Tyson said slowly. "So, where's the guy that took Dragoon?" Gary asked curiously. Rei's pupils dilated into slits as he scanned the shadows and frowned.

Aww nuts.

That was when the mummy decided to stop pounding on Tyson's beyblade and did something the group was never going to forget.

Snake like bandages reached out through the air and wrapped themselves firmly around Rei's throat. Rei choked as he was lifted into the air by the mummy bit beast. It was getting a little hard to breathe with the mummy cutting off his air supply."Rei!" Mariah cried. "Let him go ya creep!" Lee roared. The bandages dug deep into Rei's neck, drawing his black blood.

"Can't...breathe..." He rasped out.

"No."

Out of the shadows came the same man who took Dragoon and was slowly suffocating Rei to death. Those piercing yellow eyes locked onto Rei's fading blue ones. Did this man see the darkness that was the Heartless in him? If so, he was in big trouble. The mummified man that is.

"Go Gallon!" Lee roared out as he released the powerful black lion on the man, furious that he was hurting Rei. "You too Galux!" Mariah ordered. "Help them Galin!" Kevin cried. "Teach that jerk a lesson!" All three echoed The leopard and the monkey rose from their beyblades and rushed at the man, only to bounce off. Much to the White Tiger's anger.

Suddenly, the man cried out, and was clutching his right arm, hissing in pain. And they saw why. A long, bloody red scratch marred his arm. As was the mummy's right arm. Rei landed on all fours and stood up, wincing slightly, rubbing his throat. Deep cuts ringed his throat. Black blood was still flowing, but Rei looked at the man with icy bluish white eyes. It gave him an eerie look, which made the man shiver slightly. "Leave." Was all Rei said.

And he did.

The gang did fail to see the cuts pulsing as a soft green mist washed over them, leaving behind fresh, clear skin. At least, Rei thought no one did. However, Kai saw the faint green light around the cuts. His eyes narrowed. The puzzle that was Rei Kon just got more interesting.

That very same afternoon, they were getting ready to take an high speed train to Paris, France. "So, how fast is this train Kenny?" Max questioned. "Pretty fast. We'll be there in two hours." Kenny explained. Lee gave a low whistle, showing that he was impressed. "Then let's go!" Tyson cheered as they piled on. "After you Kai." Rei teased. "Hn." Kai grunted. Rei scowled, but just as he was about to climb on, he hesitated. "Are you okay?" Kevin asked quietly. Rei shook his head.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He muttered back.

Rei took a seat towards the back, the other four White Tigers to the middle, and the Bladebreakers to the front. /Something doesn't feel right Driger./ Rei said uneasily as the train took off and a creature feature began. Why don't we go take a look?Driger suggested. Rei agreed and slipped away from everyone without them noticing.

His strange blue eyes searched every room only to find no one else was on this train. /Odd. You think other people would be here./ He mused. You're right.Driger agreed, also uneasy. Rei glanced at one of the tables in the dinner cart and was surprised to find a silver dollar.

/Cool. Someone left this behind./ He told Driger who blinked in confusion. Rei picked it up and flipped it. /Heads I go back to the movie. Tails I freak out by being on a ghost train./ It landed on his hand and he looked at it and sweat dropped. /Tails. Figures./ He said dryly. And quickly headed back to the main cart.

Lee looked up, hearing the soft footsteps of Rei. And blinked when he realized that something was wrong with his friend. "Is something wrong Rei?" He asked gently. The others turned to see what was wrong.

Rei took a deep breath. "Guys, I don't think there's anyone else on this train." He said slowly. "This is a joke." Tyson scoffed. "Probably Kai's doing anyway." Kai and Rei exchanged looks before they both broke into a run to opposite sides of the train. Kai to the navigation side and Rei to the pilots.

In the pilots seat, Rei found no one and was genuinely worried. /This isn't good./ He whispered. Before Driger could answer, something hard slammed into the back of Rei's head and he slumped on the console in an unconscious heap.

Kai also found no one at the navigation systems and ran back. "No one is piloting this train." He said grimily. Suddenly the train lurched forward, sending them flying. And the lights were shut off.

"Where's Rei?" Mariah asked frantically. "Let's hope he's outside." Lee groaned, standing up. Wincing, they got up and slid the door open and stepped out into the eerie tunnels.

**_CREAK_**__

Kai's eyes narrowed. "We're not alone." He hissed as a pair of blood red, icy blue, and gleaming emerald eyes glowed from the shadows and three men in their early twenties slithered out of the shadows. One man with pale skin and slicked back black hair, another man with shaggy dark blue hair and the last was a bit taller than the others and had unruly dark green hair with bolts on his neck?!

"Who are you?!" Tyson demanded rudely, if not frantically. The man with the ruby red eyes grinned, revealing needle point fangs. "Forgive our manners," he began in a honey coated voice. "I am Sanquinex." The blue haired man grinned nastily. "And I am his little brother Lupinex." And the last man spoke in a very deep, cruel voice. "And among human kind, my name has always been Xan."

Lee's eyes widen in horror. "Human kind?!" He repeated. "Are you guys saying your some kind of monsters?!" Max squeaked. "And you shall know me as Cenotaph." The two teams whirled around to see the bandaged man from earlier standing behind them. "I believe you are looking for this person?"

And he threw an unconscious Rei at their feet. Rei groaned, but did not stir. "If you defeat us, we'll let him go. If not, we get your bit beasts. Doesn't that sound good Bladebreakers and White Tigers?" Lee and Kai froze. _How do they know our team names?_ They thought at the same time. "Agreed." Tyson said reluctantly. The dragon blader glanced anxiously at his unconscious friend, hoping Rei would wake up soon and help them. But he did not.

3...2...1...Let er rip!

Pretty soon, a lion, a leopard, a grizzly bear, a spider monkey, a phoenix, a dragon and a large turtle were battling some of the fiercest monsters of all times. For Sanquinex it was a hungry vampire. Lupinex a deadly werewolf and Xan Frankenstein's monster. While the two teams were slowly losing, Rei was rapidly gaining consciousness. His pale colored eyes fluttered open and without Cenotaph noticing, sat up. Hm. Should he do it? Rei grinned slyly. What are you up to?Driger asked curiously. /You'll see soon enough./ Rei promised.

_Come on Dragoon, you can do it._ Tyson thought grimily. They were losing and Tyson knew it. Suddenly, Cenotaph was thrown into a very surprised Xan and they both crashed into one of the tunnel walls. Everyone gaped. "What the-?!" Max yelped. Rei came from behind them, eyes cold. "You okay?" Kenny whispered to him. Rei merely nodded and pulled not only his launcher from his pocket but what also appeared to be a silver dollar.

"Hey wolfie!" Rei called. Lupinex growled darkly at the nickname. "Heads or tails," he flipped the coin into the air and Lupinex whimpered in fear. "You loose!" The coin landed neatly into the bit and Rei released a very pleased white tiger into the air. Instead of his usual green glow, Driger was glowing a molten silver. "Argh!" Lupinex howled as his beyblade was thrown from the match, still smoking. That only left Sanquinex and his vampire.

Kenny suddenly yelled out a way to take out Sanquinex. "And how do you defeat a vampire?!" He yelled. Max's eyes widen. "A cross! Of course! Draciel!" Tyson soon caught on. "Dragoon!" He yelled. "DOUBLE TEAM NOW!" Both boys shouted as one.

The white beyblade and the green one launched themselves into the air, blurred together and formed a huge, glowing white cross in the air. The vampire was soon out of the match. "We won!" Kevin cheered. Just then, an SUV pulled up and some medical people poured out. "We'll meet again." Sanquinex hissed, and soon all four Dark Bladers disappeared into the shadows. Fading out like ghosts.

"Is everyone alright?" One med asked. "Who was driving this train?" Another demanded. Tyson gave a weak smile. "It's a long story sir." He told them. As they drove towards their destination, Rei was lost in thought.

_ Those Dark Bladers aren't human,_ he thought. They were defiantly after the two teams bit beasts. _They'll be back. I know they will._ His eyes harden. _And when they do, I'll be ready for them._

**_Chapter 10_**__

Paris, France

The Following Day

"I can't believe you made us miss breakfast Tyson." Kenny grumbled. When the two had woken up in their lucius resort rooms, everyone else was already gone for the day. "Where are the others anyway?" He continued.

"Let's see, Max said he was gonna go shopping and Rei and the other White Tigers said something about getting a real home cooked meal." Kenny was surprised. "Their loss. What about Kai?" At this, Tyson scowled and pulled out a note to read it out loud. "'I've gone ahead to do some training. Go ahead without me.'" Tyson growled. Kenny sighed. Sometimes Tyson was a little too childish for his tastes. Besides, they all agreed to meet at the Eiffel Tower that very same afternoon.

Actually, Tyson had been wrong. Only Re had chosen not to go with the White Tigers to Lee's Uncle who owned a restaurant. Rei leapt from building roof top to roof top and landed on the ground with a liquid grace.

Hn.

_Now I know I heard Riku's voice back in China,_ Rei thought. _Could they really be here, in this world?_ He sniffed the air. Riku's musky scent, Donald's scent, and Goofy's scent was still lingering in the air. _So they must be close by._ Rei activated the black Scan visor and peered around his surroundings.

Hm?

Rei looked down to see that the ground was shaking dangerously. _What the - - ?_ His thoughts were broken off as he looked up sharply, horror etched upon his handsome face. Besides thousands of Shadow Heartless rushing for him, there was another set of Heartless mixed in with the Shadows.

They were ugly Heartless. Having tiny heads with glowing yellow eyes, body was covered in dark purple and dark blue stripes, one huge clawed hand and one short clawed hand, and in the short hand, wielded a large shield that had a black lion face on it. The eyes glowed a cruel yellow and would shoot out fire or ice, depending on the glow of the eyes.

Defender Heartless.

Aww nuts.

Rei whirled around and started running at top speeds. All the people of Paris saw was a mere red and black blur rushing past them and heading for the Eiffel Tower. Rei leapt into the air and caught the ledge of a building. Desperately holding on for dear life. Rei closed his eyes tightly. _Someone help!_ His mind screamed. He felt Driger panicking inside of him.

"Sora!" Yelled a voice.

Rei's eyes flew open. _Riku!_ His mind realized. "I can't hold on Riku!" He wailed. Riku, Donald and Goofy were standing on the roof of a nearby building. Riku's aquamarine eyes were wide with horror. "There's too many Heartless!" Goofy cried. "We have to help Sora, he's the only one who can stop them." Donald said grimly as he raised his staff.

Rei yelled out in fear as both sets of Heartless slammed repeatedly into the building he was holding on too, when all of a sudden, the building collapsed and Rei plunged towards the sea of Heartless.

"WIND!" Donald screamed out. Rei was caught by a hazy white mist as the wizard struggled to put Rei to safety. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Eiffel Tower and quickly guided the floating Rei towards one of the highest beams on the tower. And luckily he managed to do it on time.

Angry that they had been robbed of their meal, the Shadows and Defenders focused their attention on the trio. Donald was breathing heavily from using the wind magic for so long. "Get out of there!" Rei screamed from where he was.

Unfortunately, for the trio, the Heartless slammed repeatedly into the building **_they_** were standing on before it caved in, sending them plunging for the ground.

Rei looked frantically for them. _Come on, where are they? Where are they?!_ He wondered worriedly. He grew relieved as he saw all three take huge leaps for the tower and began to climb towards where he stood safely. _They're alright._ He thought weakly.

What Rei did not see, was a shapeless shadow with glowing red eyes, hovering over the trio and with a gleeful snicker, yanked all three off. Riku was stunned as he felt an invisible hand shove him off the tower. Apparently, the same thing happened to both Donald and Goofy. _Sora, I'm sorry,_ was the last thing he thought before all three plunged into the Heartless. And soon, the Heartless were all over them. Rei's eyes widen as he felt his heart break in two.

"N-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!!!!!!!!" He wailed in anguish.

After having a nice hot meal, the White Tigers joined up with Tyson and Kenny at the Eiffel Tower. "Say, where's Rei? I thought he was with you?" Tyson asked, looking around. Lee shrugged. "We have no idea." He muttered. Kevin peered over the side and frowned. "Look down there." He said softly.

Huh?

All six peered over the edge of the railing to see a sea of black, dark purple and dark blue surrounding the bottom of the tower. "That's strange. I've never seen something like that before." Kenny mused. "It's weird." Tyson agreed.

"N-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!!!!!!!!" Wailed a familiar voice.

The voice was filled with grief and anguish. Gary stiffened. "That sounded an awful lot like Rei." He said grimily. "And he sounds really upset." Tyson said worriedly.

Silence rang in the air.

After the Heartless faded, Rei quickly jumped down from his spot and landed on the ground with a bit of a stumble. Dust swirled in the air and he coughed heavily on it. "Riku!" He called through cupped hands. "Donald!" He coughed again. "Goofy!" His eyes widen in shock and disbelief as his eyes made out the prone forms of three bings.

Oh no.

Rei slowly walked over and knelt down at a seemingly sleeping Riku's side. He looked down at Riku's peaceful face and wondered why. Why did this happen? "Riku, please, please wake up." He pleaded, his voice cracked slightly. He scrambled up to his feet. "Somebody! Help!" He cried. Silence. "Anybody." Still nothing.

"Help." Thick pearly white tears began to trickle down his pale face as he turned back and knelt before the lifeless bodies of his best friends. He curled up into a ball and cried hard into his knees. "Rei?" Rasped a deep voice. Rei looked up with red eyes to see Driger, in human form, sitting next to him. Still crying, Rei reached out a hand to the spirit who simply hugged him gently.

"Why Driger?" Rei whispered. "Why did they have to die? They were my best friends." More tears streamed down his face. "I'm truly sorry for your loss Rei. But do not let their sacrifice go in vain. Keep fighting these creatures for them. I know they'll be proud of you." Rei looked into Driger's kind yellow eyes and realized that the tiger spirit was right. He wiped his eyes and gave a sad smile. "Alright Driger. I'll keep fighting the Heartless to the day that I die." He vowed. Driger looked over Rei's shoulder and froze. "Is that supposed to happen Rei?"

Huh?

Rei's head whirled around, just in time to see three crystallized hearts leave his friends body. Two were pure red while the other was a greyish black. Riku's, Donald's, and Goofy's bodies were instantly digitized. "No..." Rei whispered, eyes wide.

Then something amazing happened.

All three crystallized hearts, hovered in front of Rei, before sinking into his own chest. Rei stumbled back as he felt an incredible warmth flood his system. That was when his friends memories slammed into his head. Whimpering, he clutched his head until the pain passed.

"Rei, are you alright?" Driger asked worriedly. Rei blinked, still trying to sort through all the memories. "I-I'm fine." He said slowly. "What happened?" The tiger spirit wondered. "I think that my friends refused to leave me and left me their memories and that their hearts merged with mine." He smiled wildly. "I have a feeling they're with me right now." His body grew warm and he knew he was right. His friends would always be with him.

"We better go Rei." Driger said suddenly. Rei nodded. "Right." He agreed and faded out, leaving people who were watching gaping in shock. Actually, Rei simply moved at a high speed, making it appear that he faded away.

Rei chose to stay in the shadows of their hotel as he waited for the gang to return. Mariah had taken one look at his rumpled clothing and his redden eyes from crying and knew something was up. All Rei did was smile sadly and say:

"Everything is just fine."

Rei walked down the streets of Paris the following day. Yesterday, Lee told him about Oliver, the French Beyblade Champion. It was Oliver who allowed them to stay extra longer in the city of love.

He sighed heavily. It would be a long time before he would get over Riku, Donald and Goofy's death. When out of the blue, he accidently slammed into someone. "Oof!" Rei grunted. He looked up, wondering who he had bumped into.

A woman in her early twenties was rubbing her sore bottom. She had wavy auburn hair and warm green eyes. She was dressed in a simple yet elegant lilac dress suit. Helping the woman up were two more identical women. Each dressed in an elegant dress suit. One was wearing a rose colored suit and the other in a dark green one.

"We have found our main attraction!" Squealed the one in red. Rei raised an eyebrow. The one in lilac blushed. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Lily." The one in red gave him a warm smile. "The names Rose cute stuff." Rei blushed. "And I'm Ivy." Said the one in green.

"We're fashion designers and we have a show that's going to go on in about two hours and we've been searching everywhere for a main attraction. And guess what sugar pie? You're it." Said Rose. Rei turned a very deep shade of red. "A little problem, I can't in it." This caused some distressed cries. "Why not?" Ivy asked.

Rei gestured to his red and black hair, long fangs and his eyes. "Someone might recognize me." He pointed out. "Simple. A little hair dye and contacts, and no one will recognize you." Rei sighed. Women, stubborn sometimes. "Alright." He grumbled. "You'll need to use a different name." Rei suddenly grinned wickedly.

"Sora."

2 hours later

The Bladebreakers and the White Tigers were given free invitations to Oliver's fashion show. _Rei's lucky he doesn't have to be here,_ Tyson thought with a grumble. Lily then stepped on the stage and smiled warmly at everyone. "I'm sure you have read stories about warriors who fight and protect innocent people, right?" Confused, the audience nodded. Lily's smile widen a bit. "We have our very own warrior here! Please welcome Sora!"

Out of the shadows, stepped a handsome male teenager. He had unruly long dark cinnamon hair and cold blue green eyes. He was dressed in a simple pair of black leather jeans, a white tee-shirt, a black leather jacket, fingerless black gloves, and dark brown army boots. "Rei?!" Max gasped. Lee shook his head.

No.

Not Rei.

Just as Lily was about to continue, a familiar arrow to Kai was embedded in the wall, quivering inches from Lily's ear. Also stepping out of the shadows was a tall black hooded man. Sora turned and scowled heavily. And both Beyblading teams had a bad feeling that this was not suppose to happen.

"You're fight is with me, not with them!" Sora snarled, his voice rich and deep like that of an aristocrat. The 'man' reached out a rotting grey hand to the young teen. _{"Sora..."} _It rasped. "That guy needs our help!" Tyson insisted, getting up. Oliver silenced the dragon blader with a glare. Suddenly, dark purplish black mist swirled around Sora lazily. What no one knew, was that Sora was powering up for a mega spell. Sora raised both his hands up; his hands were surrounded by the eerie mist, and roared out:

"FORCE!"

A humongous ball of purplish black energy slammed onto the head of the 'man', crushing its body onto the ground. Sora pulled out a gleaming silver _katana_ and brought the weapon down in an arc and the so called 'man' was digitized in tiny glimmers of black light. Sora fell to one knee, breathing heavily from the powered up Gravity spell.

He stood up and gave a cheesy grin and with a wave of his hand, he disappeared from everyone's view. "You don't suppose he works for the Dark Bladers, do you?" Kevin asked as they watched Sora disappear like the Dark Bladers did. "I hope not Kevin. I really hope not." Lee said slowly.

'Sora' reappeared in the hotel the two teams were staying at. Slowly, dark brown hair melted into pure ebony black with red high lights and blue green eyes became eerie bluish white. Rei smirked, his fangs gleaming brightly under the room's lights.

Magic was fun to use.

He looked up to see Kai entering with a suspicious look in his crimson mocha eyes. "Where were you?" He asked icily. Rei frowned. "Out." Was all he said. "Pack your things. We're heading to Italy first thing tomorrow." Kai ordered and left. Rei sighed.

Italy, here we come.

* * *

I know they are coming out fast, but I'm still working on revising and finishing up the second story of the series. 


	6. Meeting the Demolition Boys and Betrayl

A/N: Next round of triplets is up

Disclaimer: Same as before

**_Chapter 11_**__

___"Wake up you lazy bum!" Called a sweet and very familiar voice. Rei groaned and his eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. The neko-jin bolted up as he finally knew where he had heard the voice before. Kairi! He glanced down, recognizing the right red jumpsuit, yellow shoes one size too big, fingerless white gloves, white tee-shirt jacket and the dangling three pointed crown necklace. He then realized he was sitting on a sandy beach with warm water lapping at his feet. _

_Looking up, he was met with a shocking sight. Somehow, the Kairi in front of him was only fourteen years old! He looked around wildly and soon spotted a fifteen year old Riku. Both even wore their old outfits. For Kairi it was a black skin tight tank top with a white spaghetti strap tank top over it, a purple mini skirt and white tennis shoes. For Riku it was a skin tight sleeveless yellow tee-shirt, skin tight black shorts, black belts holding up bright blue pants up to the knees, black tennis shoes and black gloves._

_He turned around to see a girl and two boys. The girl had wavy dark hair and dreamy emerald eyes and always wore a yellow sun dress. The eldest boy had wild orange hair and laughing dark blue eyes and pretty much wore an off white sleeveless shirt and puffy orange pants. And the youngest boy had messy dark blond hair and friendly sapphire eyes. He always chose to wear one pant leg shorter than the other, and a yellow and blue vest. They were Selphie, Wakka and Tidus. __This wasn't happening!_

_"You okay Sora? You look a little pale." Selphie said worriedly. "I'm fine." Rei said shakily, waving his hands wildly. But, was everything with the Heartless and the Beyblade world merely a dream? And nothing more? Recalling his fondest memories of his loyal friends, the Keymaster knew that his friends counted on him and would not let him down. Besides, it didn't do well to dwell on the past._

_The neko-jin looked up to see the skies growing dark as if a storm was brewing. The winds picked up and Rei shivered. His tee-shirt jacket did not do well on stormy nights. The once clear blue skies was now an ugly purplish black with a huge black ball glowing in the skies. Red lightning cackled all around it, sending a chill down his spine. The Islanders began to laugh cruelly as he frantically dodged lightning bolts. It almost appeared that Rei was dancing. _

_"Now, why do you have to keep acting like an idiot Sora? We all know you are one." Tidus said, mockingly. Rei did not have a chance to answer as he was hit by a lightning bolt. And the only thing Rei knew was pain._

_And a lot of it._

_Rei let out an inhuman howl of agony as he felt his whole body burn with hot molten fire. And through the hazy mist of pain, Rei could make out his creamy pale skin turning a pure ebony black. _

_Heartless._

_As his eyes drifted shut for one last time, he heard a very familiar voice hiss softly into his ear before darkness could claim him._

_"Soon."_

Rei bolted up in his bed, his sweaty body making his night clothes cling to him. Apparently during the night, his hair had come undone, so spiky black and red hair fell around him as he drew in shaky breaths. _That did not just happen_, he thought uneasily, still shivering. He glanced to the clock on his bedside table. A little after six in the morning. Just great.

Groaning, Rei took a quick shower and chose to change into something else entirely since he did not feel up to his usual outfit. He pulled on a sleeveless black tee-shirt, dark blue silk tunic pants that were tied around the ankles, black fighting slippers, instead of a red headband he made sure it was black with a silver yin-yang on the front, and fingerless silver trimmed black gloves. He also left a note behind before he took off for the park to relax from his vicious nightmare.

The gang had arrived in Italy the afternoon before and had found Enrique, the boy Oliver sent them too. All they found was a selfish blond haired blue eyes brat. Rei snickered as he recalled Enrique's choice of clothing. A long sleeved yellow shirt, a red tee-shirt vest, green cloth pants and brown ankle high boots. Major fashion disaster.

And Tyson, being the stubborn mule he is, challenged the more experienced blader to a match and soon lost to the mystical bit beast. Luckily, there would be a rematch this very afternoon. Right after that match, Rei had disappeared through yet _another_ temple and gained the guardian of time; Cronus, as his alley.

Rei sighed heavily as he sat underneath a huge oak tree. Each day he knew Kai was getting more suspicious of him. So it was getting that much harder to hide the knowledge of the other worlds and the Heartless. You sure you're okay?Driger asked softly. He had never seen Rei like this before. Of course, he only knew Rei for a few short months.

The White Tiger spirit appeared in human form and kneeled next to Rei. Is it about the friends you lost in Paris?He asked gently. Rei's eyes watered slightly, but he did not cry. It would seem the war against the darkness was now beginning to take its toll on him. His skin was rapidly losing its sheen, and black circles were beginning to appear under his wary eyes. "I just don't know anymore Driger." He whispered. Driger sighed and hugged him gently. Rei smiled at the affection the tiger was showing him.

Hm?

Both Rei and Driger looked up sharply. A feeling of dread settling deep within their souls, leaving the two shivering slightly. This time, Driger did not remain see-through. He became solid. At the sounds of terrible screeching, Rei stood up fast. Eyes flashing furiously. "It's those demons Maleficent created." He growled.

What the-?!

Rei looked about wildly as people were screaming in fear and panicking, and it hit him like a tone of bricks. "Oh man, don't tell me they can see and hear them now!" He groaned. Looks like it.Driger said dryly. "You better transform now." Rei said shakily as the remaining demons slithered out of the shadows, welding five foot black swords. Driger nodded hastily.

Bright, neon green light lit up the park, and a massive white tiger stood there. Its glittering white fur was covered by an eerie green glow. The elder neko-jin hopped onto its back, clung tightly to its mane, and the dynamic duo took off for the roof tops. The second they landed on a brick building, Rei glanced around and swore in Chinese. Apparently, Maleficent made them very powerful as they were right behind the two. _I just hope they don't go after my friends,_ he prayed.

Meanwhile, while Rei and Driger were running for their lives from Maleficent's demonic creatures, Oliver had shown up in Italy to talk to Enrique about the two competing Beyblade teams. The White Tigers and the Bladebreakers.. The two sat at a café, drinking and talking.

"There seems to be something quiet different about these Bladebreakers. Separating them from ordinary Beyblade teams." Oliver mused. Enrique nodded as he took a sip of his latté. "Although that Rei character gives me the creeps. I swear he's not even human." Oliver frowned. "I am afraid I never met him while they were in Paris. I think he mainly stays to himself." He said quietly.

"Why does Rei scare you? I thought nothing could frighten you." Enrique sighed. "I think it's his eyes. Something about them makes you feel like he can see into your soul." He explained. Oliver was silent before he spoke up once more.

"Isn't your rematch with Tyson coming up? I mean, that boy could surprise you." And walked away, leaving a stunned Italian champion behind. "What's that supposed to mean anyway?" He mumbled, paying for their drinks and went to get ready for his rematch.

Rei and the white tiger had been dodging and running from the demons for some time now and Driger was beginning to tire out. In fact, they had been running all morning and well into the afternoon. Now, the two were heading back towards the resort the two Beyblade teams were staying at. "Oof!" Rei grunted in pain as he had a three hundred pound tiger thrown on top of him. Somehow, one of the demons managed to throw knock him off, and toss Driger onto him.

**_CRASH_**__

They fell through the roof and into an empty room. Rei coughed heavily as he choked on the dust. Sensing his distress, Driger quickly returned to his bit. Now Rei could breathe once more. _Heal_, he thought and gave a thin smile as he felt his healing magic kick in and healed his broken ribs from the impact. Rei stood up slowly and brushed off the dust from his clothes.

He looked around frantically for a way to stop the demons from completing their mission in killing him. Spotting the three inch thick glass window, he grinned nastily to the demons and held out his right hand. Bright red gold flames cackled there, swirling lazily. "Goodbye." He said a little too cheerfully. And fired the blast of magic that was waiting to be released from his hand.

"FIRAGA!"

Rei leapt back as the eight demonic creatures shrieked with pain as their seven foot bodies burst into bright red flames. His grin faded when one of the dying demons lurched forward and shoved him through the glass window. The second his body went through the window, shattered glass flew everywhere and the room proceeded to explode.

_Awe nuts_, he thought.

Down below, Max and Kenny were congratulating Tyson on his victory against Enrique. The two foreign bladers were also along for the ride. "By the way, what happened to Rei?" Tyson asked Lee. The White Tiger captain shrugged. "He left a note that he was going to take a walk. Hasn't been back since." Lee explained.

**_CRASH! _**

**_BOOM!_**__

The ground shook as an explosion could be heard within the air. "What was that?!" Max yelped fearfully. "It's coming from above us." Tyson said slowly. "Look out!" Oliver cried, see shards of glass raining down. They dove to safety just in time. The glass clattered onto the ground, shattering even more. And something else, something **big** crashed into the ground, leaving a shallow crater behind. When the gang crawled out, someone clad in black, stumbled out of the hole, cursing softly in Chinese.

Bluish white eyes met their's.

"R-Rei?!" The neko-jin froze before slowly turning around to see all ten teenagers looking at him in awe and in concern.

Damn it.

"What happened?!" Mariah demanded shrilly. Rei winced. But, silence was all she received. Growling, she stormed up and to everyone's shock, slapped Rei across the face. Rei rubbed his stinging cheek, blue eyes wide. "Damn it Rei! You can't keep your emotions locked up!" She cried.

"We're your friends! You can tell us anything!" She pleaded. Oliver and Enrique exchanged looks. "Have you guys met Robert yet?" Oliver questioned.

Robert?

"Isn't that the same guy we met on the ship in London?" Kevin asked curiously. Defiantly. Rei winced again and rubbed his chest, right where his heart was. From within his bit, Driger tensed, sensing the darkness within Rei's heart growing. Would there be any light left?

And hope for the other worlds?

**_Chapter 12_******

Oliver and Enrique took them to see Robert in his castle all the way in Germany in a blimp of all things during a raging storm no less!

The French Beyblader glided the blimp down gently like a professional to the top of an old fashioned castle. However, the second they stepped outside, all but Enrique, Oliver and Rei were soaked to the bone. Enrique and Oliver each had an umbrella in their hands, but Rei was using his Wind magic to keep the rain from soaking him.

"May I help you?" Rumbled a low voice. The gang, minus three, jumped. Standing in the shadows, was an elderly man dressed as a butler. Oliver smiled. "Hello Wallace. Could you please let Robert know we're here?" The man nodded shortly. "Follow me." He rumbled, gesturing for them to follow. Gulping, Tyson struggled to keep up as the group of eleven followed the old man down a long hall and into a cozy looking library. Sitting on a comfy chair was Robert, who was reading a book. To say the least, the purple haired teen was pleasantly surprised to see them and carefully marked his page and sat the book down.

"Wallace, why don't you show our guests to their rooms? I'd like to speak to Rei personally." Robert's red eyes met Rei's curious blue ones and the teen gave a slight nod. "I'll be with you guys in a few minutes." Rei called over his shoulder as the elderly man led the two teams to another part of the castle. When they left, Rei glanced at the bemused trio curiously. "Johnny, he's here." Said Robert.

/Johnny?/ Rei questioned. Johnny?Driger echoed.

A boy slightly younger than he, came out. Spiky, gravity defying dark auburn hair and sharp blue eyes glared out. The boy wore a dark blue tee-shirt, a grey vest, grey shorts and brown ankle high boots.

Ye-ouch

Rei and Driger winced at the same time. For the two could actually feel Johnny's bit beast fiery power and boy, Rei knew he didn't want to make Johnny angry that was for sure. "You've got some explaining to do." Johnny growled in a scratchy kind of voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rei stammered, backing up slightly. He turned around to leave, but he didn't get very far. Rei's vision swarmed and he clutched his throbbing head and whimpered in pain as a bolt of agony shot through him. "Hey, are you okay?" Oliver asked uneasily, and knelt next to the whimpering older teen. Suddenly, a low inhuman sound left Rei's lips. It was the sound between a growl and a howl. Hearing the strangled cry, the two teams ran back in. Very suddenly, Rei stopped making the weird sounds and slowly stood up. His bangs, shadowing his eyes. "Rei?" Mariah called softly.

Silence.

Rei leapt over them, and was holding a gleaming silver sword and was pointing it at them in complete and utter silence. "Come on man, this isn't funny!" Lee snapped. Rei lunged for Lee, with the intent to kill. Instincts barely kicked in, and Lee jumped back to avoid being hit. "What the hell are you doing Kon?!" Kai snarled.

Rei finally looked up and even Kai stepped back in shock. Pupil less bluish white eyes watched them emotionlessly. "Why are you doing this Rei?!" Tyson asked shrilly. Rei's lips suddenly twisted into a nasty grin. "Fool. I am nothing like that useless brat." He mocked. His eyes now revealed an inner madness. "And I am not as kind hearted as my weaker half."

Say WHAT?!

"If you're not Rei, then who, or what are you?!" Max demanded fearfully. That twisted smile grew even wider. "Now you die." The possessed Rei growled and lunged for the final time. The four European Beyblader's held up their beyblades. "Sorry man." Enrique said sadly. "No offense pal, but we can't let you do that." Johnny growled as they sent their beyblades to crash into Rei's head. Four beyblades slammed into the back of Rei's head, and the neko-jin slumped to the ground, unconscious. The sword vanishing in tiny gold and silver stars.

Mariah carefully laid Rei's head onto her lap. She brushed a lock of red stained black bangs from his sleeping face. "Oh Rei, what are we going to do with you?" She whispered. "Why would Rei attack us like that?" Gary whispered. He was still in shock that his friend would try and do something like that.

Soft whimpers caught Mariah's attention and she looked down to see Rei shivering violently in her lap. She placed a cool hand on his forehead and quickly took it away. "Guys, he's burning up." She said softly. Lee checked as well and grew pale with fright. "She's right." He said grimily. Robert had a doctor rushed over and after a few minutes of examination. The doctor announced that Rei had a slight touch of the flu combine with exhaustion. Which explained how he got sick so fast.

While Rei remained invalid, Johnny challenged Kai to a match and humiliated the former Shark Blader. Then, the four European bladers challenged the Bladebreakers for their place in the World Championships. The drawings came down to this: Oliver versus Max, Johnny versus Kai for a rematch, and Robert versus Tyson in a rematch.

Max and Oliver had came down to a tie, but Kai and Tyson won their matches. They even made friends with the Dark Bladers. Er-sort of.

While the match between the Bladebreakers and the Majestic's was happening, a certain neko-jin Beyblader was regaining consciousness. Rei blinked sleepy bluish white eyes as he sat up. /Driger?/ He tried. After Johnny had demanded that he reveal everything, his world had kinda faded after that. What happened that night? Driger appeared in human spirit form. Thank god you're alright!Rei raised an eyebrow.

/What? Did something bad happened?/ Driger gaped. Y-you mean you don't remember?He stuttered. Rei shook his head. /No. Should I have?/ He asked and blinked as he realized something. "Say, where is everyone?" He asked out loud. "They are down at Master Robert's new beystadium Master Rei." Came Wallace's grave voice. Rei jumped. "Sorry. Could you please tell me where it is?" The old man wrote down the directions and left.

Rei jumped out of bed and hastily changed into his normal clothing. And stepping outside into warm fresh air, a silver aura flared up. Grinning silly, Rei concentrated onto the location and disappeared a second later.

The Bladebreakers, the White Tigers, the Majestic's, and the Dark Bladers stood outside the arena. "Man, Europe is so cool." Max sighed happily. "The next time you guys come, call first." Enrique said dryly. A long black limo pulled up and Mr Dickenson came out. "Hey guys!" Called a cheerful voice. They turned to see a smiling Rei running up to them. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Mariah asked sternly. Rei turned red. "Heh, heh," Rei cackled nervously. "I guess I'm just a fast healer."

"Well, good luck in the World Championships. You'll need it." Johnny said quietly. "Good luck my young friend." Said Sanquinex. "Russia, here we come!" Tyson cheered.

LET IT RIP !

**_Chapter 13_**__

Moscow, Russia

1 Week later

Tyson rubbed a hand over the frosty window of their compartment and looked out at the passing scenery eagerly. They had been traveling by train for over a week now. "This is great!" He said happily, leaning into the comfortable chair. Kenny on the other hand, was far from being happy. Since they were in Russia, Rei and the White Tigers wore much thicker, warmer clothes.

For Rei it was a high collar white turtleneck with a black leather vest like jacket, dark blue jeans with brown leather belts wrapped around his upper and lower legs, ankle length black boots, and of course black gloves. He kept his chains the same.

Mariah was now wearing a bright pink turtleneck, white cloth pants, tan ankle high boots and warm white gloves. Lee wore a wolfish grey turtleneck, grey cloth pants, tan ankle high boots and his normal bandages covering his arms and fingers.

Kevin was now wearing a pale blue turtleneck, dark blue cloth pants and brown ankle high boots and thick brown gloves. Gary wore a thick dark green sweatshirt, dark blue jeans and black ankle high boots.

"Remember guys," Kenny began as they, minus Kai, glanced at the smaller teen curiously. "We know absolutely nothing about the home team. All Dizzi can gather is that their extremely ruthless and will do anything, and I mean **anything** to win." He warned darkly. Just then, the train pulled up to the station. Rei and the White Tigers slipped on very thick fur coats and the Bladebreakers and Kenny their BBA winter coats, slung their bags over their shoulders and stepped out into the chilly air.

Rei shivered. For the air of Moscow was lingering with the tint of Heartlessness. Since the blood of a Heartless ran through his veins, he was drawn to the darkness.

"Is everything okay?" Rei looked up to see that it was Max who had asked the question, for the blond was watching me with concern. "You looked a bit pale. You're not getting sick again are you?" Rei gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Max. I'm fine." He answered softly. "So, where's the hotel Chief?" Tyson asked, trying to keep his hands warm. Kenny took out a sheet of paper that had the address written in _Russian_ out. "Er, my Russian's a bit rusty." Kenny said sheepishly.

Hm?

Rei took the paper from Kenny, glanced at it briefly and pointed down the street. "It's just two blocks straight and to the right." This impressed Kai, who was half Russian. "Just how many languages do you know?" He whispered to Rei, who was the only one to hear. Rei turned a light pink. "Let's just say I studied a lot." He muttered back to Kai who was satisfied with the answer.

The elder neko-jin stopped completely and tilted his head as he was filled with a terrible coldness. _Heartless,_ he thought angrily. And the energy was coming from a mere block away. _I have to lead it away from the others. But how?_ Now, a motorist on a sleek black motorcycle was just driving by when Rei stopped the driver with a little time magic. Take the man's helmet, he put it on and took the bike from the stunned man. "Sorry! But I need to borrow this!" He called and started it up and zoomed off down the road. Leaving behind eight very shocked teenagers. "What just happened?" Tyson asked finally. "I have no idea.." Said Kenny.

___At least they'll be safe,_ Rei thought as he drove at ana alarming speed down the streets. He let out an angered hiss of pain as a curved blade sliced his right shoulder. Obviously made from a Bandit as they were the only Heartless to weld curved swords. Ignoring the hot pain in his shoulder and that the fact he had blood flowing down, he pressed on, not knowing he passed a surprised home beyblade team on his way through the streets.

He turned around a corner and cursed softly. He had hit a dead end. Still cursing under his breath, he ripped the helmet off and his bangs clung to his sweaty forehead and he was breathing heavily. "Aww, is the widdle boy scared?" Mocked a rough voice. Rei stiffened and slowly turned around to see four boys about a year or two younger than him.

One with blood red hair and icy blue eyes in all white, another with light lilac hair and eyes and wore dark maroon and tan furred clothing, a smaller boy with dark purple hair and cruel red eyes that wore a pilot outfit and the last was a tall boy with wild blond hair and icy blue eyes also in a pilot outfit, stood there. All four had their arms crossed and they looked angry.

/Don't tell me, the home team, right?/ Rei asked dryly. Driger winced. Unfortunately, yes. They are the Demolition Boys. The red head, Tala, is their leader. Then there's Spencer the oldest and Ian is the youngest. The one with the crazed lilac eyes is Bryan. They're all bad news.Driger growled. Rei groaned. Could things get any worse?

_ {"Keymaster..."}_

Okay, there was that. Rei scanned the area for any traces of the Heartless and glimpsed a flash of silver. What in the world?! Rei's pale colored eyes widen in horror as a massive featureless shadowy being rose behind the unsuspecting Bryan. "Look out!" He cried and he dove forward and shoved the angry Russian teen to the ground.

Bryan was about to retort an answer when he heard Rei's soft gasp of pain. He looked up sharply to see a curved blade jamming slightly out of Rei's stomach. With a sickening sound, the sword was removed from his stomach and Rei slumped into a horrified Bryan's arms and into unconsciousness.

"He's dying." Tala said flatly. "What about that program Boris was working on? That may be his only hope of survival." Ian said shakily. Spencer lifted Rei's body up from Bryan and they made their way to an old Abbey on the outskirts of town. Apparently, they arrived minutes after the White Tigers and Bladebreakers leave. Boris was a man in his fifties with slicked back dark violet hair and cold grey eyes. He had raised the Demolition Boys since they were very young. And he appeared to know Kai very well. Tala explained their sticky situation and Boris ordered the scientists of the Abbey to strip Rei down and to put him into a cryogenic tank. After awhile, Rei was placed into a tank full of eerie bluish green liquid. Nearby scientists started typing furiously at a number of computers, each trying to keep the dying boy alive. For he lost too much blood and would not make it unless they used **that** program.

"Injecting the advance nano tech robots sir." One announced. Ian watched as the silver liquid that contained the microscopic machines enter Rei's bloodstream. Very slowly, the muscle and tissue damage started to heal themselves up. Fresh, pink skin started to wash over the broken skin, leaving it fresh and clean. "Injection complete sir. Beginning the enhancement now." Rei's visible muscles began to increase slightly and so was his healing ability. It was now forty percent normal above human average. Of course, Rei was no longer human. Now he was half Heartless, and half cyborg.

Suddenly, the tank shattered, and aquamarine liquid washed onto the floor. Shivering, Rei stood up and opened his eyes. Bryan stepped back. He recalled that Rei had strange blue eyes.

Furious ruby red ones glared out instead.

Rei grinned, revealing needle point fangs. "I must thank you for freeing me. Even if it is only temporary." He purred. He snapped his fingers and was instantly clothed in all black from head to toe. His ruby red eyes glowing like two jewels. "Bye." He teased and disappeared from their sights.

'Rei' reappeared behind the hotel, eyes glowing darkly. As if a mere human could control the most powerful Heartless general?

Yeah right.

"Hmmm." Rei sleepily opened his eyes. A creamy colored ceiling greeted him. He sat up in a rush. Soft, white blankets covered him. _How did I get here?_ He wondered. Shrugging, he got up, showered and dressed into the same clothes from yesterday and he grabbed his dark brown fur coat and headed down stairs to the restaurant to find everyone, minus Kai, eating breakfast.

"Morning Rei." Kevin greeted warmly. Rei smiled, but frowned slightly. "Morning. Say, where's Kai?" He asked. "Oh, he left around dawn this morning." Kenny answered. "Hm. I'll see you guys later." Rei called, putting on his coat. "Where are you going?" Max asked. "The park, where else?" Rei answered. "Wait for us Rei!" Gary cried, gathering their things, the White Tigers followed Rei outside. "And I'm gonna go pick up my mom. Her bus should be arriving in a few minutes." Said Max, also getting up.

Looked like Tyson and Kenny were alone for the day.

Again.

While Max went to greet Dr Judy and the All-Starz, Rei and the White Tigers headed for one of Russia's many parks to train for the World Championships.

"What happened to you yesterday?" Lee asked his friend worriedly while Gallon and Driger sparred. Rei blinked. "Yesterday..." He trailed off. His mind drew a blank. What did happen yesterday? Rei frowned.

"I can't even remember." He shook his head. "Nothing at all?" Kevin asked curiously. Rei shook his head again. "Nothing." Rei muttered. "Hey guys." They turned to see Judy along with the All-Starz and Max standing behind them. Besides the other three two Bladebreakers that is.

"Wow. Looks like the whole gang is back together, huh?" Michael asked cheerfully. Emily glared at Mariah and vice versa. The two never could get along for some reason. Much to the others amusement.

Eddie frowned. "Say, I thought you guys had four members to your team?" He asked. "Yeah, what happened to Kai?" Steve questioned. The Bladebreakers and White Tigers exchanged uneasy looks. Kai had been gone far too long that day.

/Driger?/ Rei called out. Yes Rei?Rei took a deep breath. /Do you know where Kai is?/ He asked. He's at some place called the Abbey. Why?Rei frowned. /I think he might be in trouble./ He said grimly. "He's at some sort of Abbey." Rei said suddenly. "We were at an Abbey yesterday. Come on, he might be there." Tyson urged as both teams took off running. And left behind some very confused All-Starz.

"How did you know about the Abbey?" Max wheezed as they ran. Silence answered him. They skidded to a halt outside a ten foot gate. "Now what?" Kevin asked, panting. Rei simply grinned. "Stand back." He ordered. Shakily, they did so.

**_ SLASH_**__

They gaped as the gate just shattered into pieces. "Come on. Someone would've heard that by now." Rei hissed. That was when a number of armed guards ran by. "Hide!" Mariah snapped peevishly. All nine dove for nearby bushes and peeked out. "High tech security and weapons? What kind of abbey is this?" Gary asked in awe. "Obviously they're hiding something." Lee growled. "We gotta find Kai." Tyson insisted.

**_RING! _**

**_RING!_**__

A high pitched alarm rang out. "We better do something fast!" Kenny squeaked. "We just tripped an alarm!" Rei's pupils dilated into slits as he saw some guards aim a spot light onto them. "Run!" He yelled as they bolted for different directions.

As Rei separated from the others, he knew he had to do something. He froze as he realized he was surrounded on all sides by guards. He raised his hand over his head, golden lightning cackling all around it.

"THUNDAGA!"

The guards shrieked with pain as they were electrocuted. Their bodies still smoking, they collapsed, giving Rei a way to get to Kai. He quickly dove down the hall way. Unfortunately, for Rei, the high council of the Abbey saw everything.

/Come on, where can he be?/ Rei raged at Driger. Driger frowned as he sniffed the air, he was currently only visible to Rei and no one else. He's past that door.He gestured with his furry head towards the door in front of Rei. With that being said, Driger returned to his bit as Rei pushed the door open and entered a lab of some kind.

He shivered. /It feels like I've been here before./ He whispered. Don't worry Rei. I won't let anything happen to you.Driger vowed.

"Hello Rei."

Rei whirled around to see a tall man with slicked back purple hair and cold grey eyes stepping out of the shadows. Like everyone else in this abbey, he was dressed in dark grey robes. _Boris..._ came to Rei's mind. "Where's Kai?" Rei asked sharply through slitted eyes. He was too happy, and Boris was slightly nerved by the needle point fangs.

"What are you doing here Rei?" Hissed an all too familiar voice. Rei turned and froze. Pure ebony mists was drifting off of Kai's skin. /The idiot allowed the darkness to consume him./ He hissed.

"Go back to those pathetic losers and take this with you." Kai growled, before tossing his old Beyblade at Rei's feet. Rei slowly picked it up and turned to leave. He stopped as he reached the door that would lead out before turning to face Kai with ruby red eyes. Kai was uneasy by those evil eyes.

_"Don't let yourself steep to long in the darkness. **They** consume the weak." _Rei rasped. _"Let the darkness take over completely,"_ he trailed off before grinning nastily. _"Then you're mine..."_ He hissed before disappearing into the shadows.

What was that all about?

Rei stepped outside into the cool fresh air with an unreadable expression upon his handsome face. the others, having been caught earlier on, were waiting for him outside. "Well?" Lee asked the second the older teen appeared.

Rei scowled heavily before showing them Dranzer. "Isn't that-?" Max trailed off. Rei nodded. "Yes. Kai abandon Dranzer for some new bit beast as well as joining the Demolition Boys." He growled darkly. But, Rei was also thinking about something else. About what he had said to Kai. Could he really take Kai's heart if the younger boy fell too deep into darkness?

Probably.

* * *

Last round will have an encounter with the Dark Lord Ansem; seeker of darkness.... 


	7. More Betrayl and Ansem

A/N: Last round and the only encounter the Beybladers will have with Ansem!!

Disclaimer: Same as before

**_Chapter 14_**__

Exhibition Match

White Tigers verus Demolition Boys

"Why would Kai betray us?" Tyson whined that morning as the White Tigers got ready to face off against an old friend turned traitor. "I don't know Tyson. I really don't know." Rei said with a heavy heart as the Bladebreakers sat up in the stands to watch the match take place. "I hope the White Tigers beats him good." Max said angrily. That was when Kai took out a pure black beyblade. A brand new genetic bit-beast.

The Black Dranzer.

The dark energy the dark bit-beast was giving off threaten to choke Rei. "No way!" Max yelped. Rei turned his attention back to the match and he gasped. /I don't believe this!/ He said angrily. He's taking their bit-beasts!Driger said in shock.

{You know Kai is not like this. He is being controlled by Black Dranzer.} Came the sweet angelic voice of the phoenix. Kai then did the same thing to the furious All-Starz who tried to avenge the fallen White Tigers.

That did it.

Tyson, Max and Kenny squeaked and scurried away as Rei let out an inhuman growl and he actually jumped into the air, curling his body like a ball and landed on all fours on the bottom of the arena. He stood up gracefully, blue eyes cold and hard.

"Kai."

The normally stoic blader flinched at the icy tone and met Rei's furious gaze and tossed a single, folded up piece of paper and Rei easily caught it. Curiously, he opened it and read the note to himself.

Come to the lake

"The lake? Why?" Tyson asked as he and the others made their way to the arena floor. "It's a challenge I'm sure." Rei muttered. Max frowned. "Sorry guys. But I have to see my mom off." He said sadly. "It's okay Max. We understand. Right?" Kenny asked the other two who nodded in agreement. Max gave a wary smile and left them behind. Now, to face Kai and find a way to bring him back to their side.

When Max went to see his mom off for the trip back to America, he had been surprised with an upgraded Draciel, but the others were heading right into trouble as they headed for the Siberian Lake, sent by Kai. The icy wind whipped at their skin and hair.

Kai was indeed waiting for them.

Although, Tyson didn't like the look in Kai's eyes. They were filled with madness and the lust for power. Which would always lead someone's downfall. Hopefully Kai would see that today.

Kai quickly released the dark phoenix and both Tyson and Rei released their bit beasts, trying to counter the powerful genetic enhanced one. Rei grimaced as he rubbed his right arm where it burned slightly. Although he was wearing a turtleneck, he could feel his arm burning as if on fire.

Black Dranzer is just too powerful.Driger groaned. His right front leg was burned slightly and he was having trouble standing. Even Dragoon was weakening under the dark phoenix. "Tyson! You're starting to wobble!" Lee hissed, he and the White Tigers decided to come. Even if they weren't supposed to. That was when Dragoon finally lost.

Kai laughed insanely and was about to take their bit beasts when a dark green beyblade slammed into Black Dranzer. "Not so fast Kai!" Yelled Max's voice. Max landed in the middle of them and quickly took off a parachute, his eyes never straying from Kai. "Begin defense mechanism now!" Max yelled as his beyblade spun with a furious lavender light. And it sent Black Dranzer flying.

Woah.

While this was going on, Dranzer was speaking rapidly to Rei. {I have an idea.} And she explained her plan to get through to Kai. Rei silently agreed and set her beyblade into his launcher and with no one watching, released her.

Kai's eyes widen in shock as a ruby red blur separated both Black Dranzer from Draciel. "That blade...so familiar..." He whispered. Rei glared at Kai. "It should." He growled. "Because that's Dranzer." Kai stiffened. "Dra-Dranzer?" He stammered. His former bit beast and companion? In response, the Dranzer blade glowed even brighter and Rei took note of this. "And I'm guessing right now Dranzer's pretty mad." Dranzer gave one last slam into Black Dranzer who finally went still.

Suddenly, a loud cracking caught Rei's attention. He looked down to see that from where the beyblades clashed, huge cracks were forming in the thick ice. And right around Kai's feet. "H-how? How could I loose?" Kai whispered, falling to his knees. "It's because we work together as a team Kai. When we work together we can overcome the impossible." Kenny explained gently.

Tyson grinned goofily. "Yeah, we're a family Kai. And you're one of us!" Realization dawned on Kai just then. The Bladebreakers truly cared for him and would always be there. "Guys, I'm so sorry." Kai said softly. Tyson's grin grew. Finally Kai saw the true meaning of teamwork.

Rei! Look out!

Driger yelled as he regained consciousness from the battle. Rei looked up to see a basketball size flames spiraling for them. "Get down!" He screamed.

**_BOOM_**__

When the snow cleared, Rei looked up and paled. "Guys, Kai's gone." He said, panicking. A hole in the ice where Kai stood, remained. Rei dove into the icy water. "Be careful." Mariah prayed silently. For a minute, nothing happened. Then Rei surfaced, gasping for air, and in his arms was a shivering Kai. Luckily, Lee and Gary were more than strong enough to pull the two to safety.

"Thanks." Kai mumbled, shivering violently. Rei gave a weak smile. "Hey, that's what friends are for. We help each other out." Kai smiled timidly. "I have to take care of some things."

Kai turned to leave. "Kai!" Kai stopped and caught the Dranzer blade. Apparently, Rei had thrown it. "I think Dranzer wants to stay with you." Kai smiled and left through the helicopter. Their only transportation. Rei realized something.

"Um, guys? How are we going to get back?"

**_Chapter 15_**__

Later that night

Kai had returned earlier that afternoon, with a little smile on his face. Seeing that smile made the Bladebreakers uneasy and had clearly stayed far from the slightly insane phoenix blader. Rei yawned, still shivering from his little dip in the Siberian lake that morning. Not to mention the slight headache that was beginning to form.

You okay?Driger asked. /Not really. I feel sorta sluggish./ Driger raised an eyebrow. Oh? How so?He questioned in concern. /Like I have no energy. And.../ Rei's mental voice trailed off as the headache sent a spike of pain through him. Well, remember the day Rei couldn't remember anything? He just recalled those lost memories.

Everyone noted that Rei was not only shivering from being cold but was shaking from anger? And was that an actual blood red aura around Rei? Max looked up to see Rei's pale skin and slightly blue tinged lips. Ignoring the aura around the elder boy, he focused on the sickness that Rei seemed to be showing. "Rei, maybe you should take a nap. You don't look so good." He said worriedly. Hearing this, made the others look at Rei in alarm.

"Maxie's right Rei," Tyson said softly. "You should get some rest." Rei yawned again. "Maybe you're right." He slurred, sleepiness beginning to take over. "Can you make it to your room okay?" Kenny questioned. Rei gave a weaken smile. "I'll be fine Kenny." He assured the younger boy and stumbled out of the room, unknowingly bumping into Mr. Dickenson, Grandpa Granger and Mr. Granger.

The mentioned adults came into the shared room, curiosity and worry in their eyes. "What's with the little tiger dude?" Grandpa asked curiously. "I think he might have caught a cold while we were at the lake." Kenny explained and Kai grew guilty. What if Rei was sick because of him?

Thinking of something, Kenny faced Kai with a sharp look. "You better be careful of the White Tigers. If they think your responsible for Rei being sick, they'll go after you." He warned. Kai nodded. Knowing how protective the White Tigers were.

"I hope Rei will be alright by the time our match comes around." Tyson said, quietly. "I just hope he gets better." Kenny mumbled, still typing on Dizzi.

A semi-conscious Rei stumbled in the hall way, trying to see through his fading vision for his room when he ran into Lee. "Hey Rei!" Lee greeted but concern settled in when he saw how pale and yet flushed at the same time Rei was, and that Rei's lips were slightly blue. "Rei?!" Lee was panicking when Rei suddenly slumped towards the ground. Luckily, Lee caught him, still freaking out.

Lee laid Rei down on the ground and was alarmed when Rei was shivering violently and yet, was sweating as well. This wasn't good.

****__

_"Come on Sora!" Kairi called out, lovingly. Rei/Sora looked up and grinned widely. Somehow, he was standing out on the sandy white beaches of Destiny Islands. Maybe the last one was a dream? Even though it was growing dark, he could still make out every fine detail of the beautiful island. Suddenly, one by one, each glittering white star began to blink out of existence. _

No! It couldn't be happening again!

_Rei/Sora's eyes grew wide with fear as the whole island was plunged into eternal darkness. There was no stars, no warmth of the crystal clear water or the sweet breeze of the air. Only the coldness of hatred and darkness. Rei/Sora shivered, trying to keep himself warm._

Where were Riku? And Kairi? Or Selphie? Wakka? Tidus?

_A low hissing caught his attention, forcing him to back up as very familiar small childlike black creatures rose from the ground, swirling around him. Dancing with glee. _

Shadows!_ His mind screamed._

_Purplish black liquid bubbled at the bottom of his feet. Laced into it was ice blue and a tint of ruby red. He cried out as his right foot suddenly sunk into it, causing him to stumble slightly. Pure ebony black mists began to wrap tightly around his thrashing body, threatening to choke him. Until darkness claimed him._

**You are the One...**

Seconds after Rei had collapsed, Lee had rushed the elder teen into the shared rooms of the White Tigers and gently placed Rei onto his own bed. The other White Tigers were stunned at Rei's condition. While Mariah was furious with the Bladebreakers for allowing Rei to get like this,

Kevin excused himself from the room for a minute and returned five minutes later with a bowl of ice cold water and a washcloth. At their curious looks, he blushed and explained.

"If he has a fever, this will help bring it down."

Smart thinking Kevin."Come on Rei, you have to wake up." Lee heard Mariah urge as she placed the now wet washcloth on his feverish forehead. With a painful, lung bursting gasp, Rei jerked awake. Panting heavily, and feeling like he had drowned, Rei looked about wildly with feverish eyes. He regretted it almost instantly. Bright sunlight poured into the huge suite. The almost unnoticeable throb in the back of his mind gave a heavy pound and the room seemed to bulge. Almost as if he were looking through crystal clear water.

Cautious of his headache, Rei slowly regained his bearings and noticed the White Tigers were watching him in alarm. "Rei, maybe we should take you to the doctors." Gary said worriedly. "I'll be fine you guys." He mumbled. "Uh Rei, have you even seen you're appearance in the mirror lately?" Kevin asked dryly. "Because right now you look like hell." Mariah glared at the smaller boy. "Kevin!" She hissed.

Luckily there was a huge mirror in the room. Rei slowly got to his feet with what little energy he had and stood in front of it, taking notes of his appearance as Kevin said, he did look like hell. His cheeks were rather red and his eyes seemed weird and bright. Like there was loads of light shining in them.

Rei suddenly began to sway slightly and Lee rushed forward, catching him. "That's it. You're going to the doctors mister." Mariah said sternly and left to call the number. Rei sighed warily and sat back down on the bed rather heavily. his eyes were slightly glazed over and remained like that until Mariah returned with a doctor who did local calls known as Doctor Richard Grey, a rather kind greying brunette haired man with sensitive blue eyes.

"Hello there Mr. Kon, I'm Dr Grey." He began to take out a first aid kit and some other medical instruments. "So your companion Mariah tells me you're ill. Now let's see what the problem is." He mused.

After ten minutes of prodding and poking, Dr Grey came to a conclusion. "I'm afraid young man, you caught a rather nasty cold. You're to stay in bed for a few days." He said sternly. He also left instructions to the White Tigers and left. "Let's get you to your own bed Rei." Lee said kindly, and helped Rei up. Although the elder boy didn't like it, he was forced to lean on Lee to get to his room as he had no energy to move.

Lee frowned to himself as he put Rei to sleep. For Rei rarely got sick. So why now? He stood by Rei's door and smiled at how peaceful the elder neko-jin looked. "Sleep tight Rei." He whispered and left, vowing to make sure that the Bladebreakers didn't go unpunished for this little incident. Especially the one known as Kai Hitawari.

Two Days Later

Rei was only feeling slightly better from the cold, he just didn't tell anyone. They all thought he had recovered, but not completely. He was dressed in his winter attire, just like the White Tigers, who by the way, were already on the bus. As were the other Bladebreakers, minus a very late Tyson.

Finally, Tyson ran up to both Rei and Kenny, the latter having to decided to keep the former company. "Don't tell me you didn't hear you're alarm go off." Rei growled, his temper was very short these days it would seem. "I know I sure heard it." Kenny mumbled. Tyson blushed. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. Rei rolled his eyes as he and Kenny climbed on. Tyson was the last and stared in shock at their driver.

"Grandpa?" He screeched. The old man gave a cheeky little grin. "Hi ya there dudes and dudettes!" He called cheerfully. "I'll be driving you down to the arena." Tyson sweat dropped. "But you don't even have a licence." He protested. "Sure I do!" Tyson scowled. "But, that's for fishing!" He yelled. "Same difference." Came the reply.

Eep.

They hastily put their seatbelts on, and braced for the soon to be bumpy ride. Tyson wasn't so lucky and fell flat onto his back on the floor. It was Rei's turn to sweat drop at the sight. The drive only lasted about half an hour when everything went down hill. The bus gave a huge lurch as some very heavy settled down on top. Grandpa Granger managed to steer the bus to a halt to the side of the road and everyone raced out side.

Kai paled as he recognized the grey helicopter. "That belongs to BioVault." He said, swallowing thickly. Rei frowned and stayed out of sight when it was Spencer who engaged Max into a duel. Rei stiffened as he felt a strangely familiar dark energy coming nearby from where they stood.

_{"I have come to see the door to this world.."}_

The fighting Demolition Boys, White Tigers and Bladebreakers froze at the raspy deep voice. Just the sound of the bone chilling voice sent shivers up and down their spines. Rei glared at the tall figure; obviously a man, dressed in a shadowy pure black cloak and hood. You could not see the man's face at all, though.

"Who the hell are you, and how the hell did you get here?!" Tyson demanded, half worried about Max and half weary of the stranger. The stranger locked eyes on Rei before continuing.

_{"You do not know what lies beyond the door. You understand so little. One who knows nothing, can understand nothing."}_ Rei narrowed his eyes. "Shows how much you know Ansem." He growled softly. And before anyone could blink, the stranger was gone. But, that was all Spencer needed to steal Draciel and injure Max.

Max looked up warily as Rei knelt next to him. Rei reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny vial of ruby red liquid with a tint of gold. "Drink it." Rei instructed. Max looked at it, not fully trusting Rei.

"Why should he? And what's in it?" Rei sighed at Tyson's questions. "It's called a Megalixir. And it will heal Max of his injuries." He paused. "As for what's in it, that is a secret." Max took in a deep breath and swallowed the contents in one gulp. It tasted faintly of strawberries.

Already Max could feel the bruises fading and his energy returning. "Thanks." Rei smiled. "Not a problem." He answered. Suddenly, a second BBA bus pulled up to them and to everyone's shock, Oliver and Enrique rushed out and towards them.

"We saw what happened. Is everyone alright?" Oliver asked worriedly. "We're fine. But those creeps took Draciel." Tyson said angrily. Enrique grew sympathetic. "Come on. We can give you a ride to the arena for your match." He said gently, leading them to their bus. After some hot chocolate, Max explained what really happened. And it was Lee who added in the factor that the Demolition Boys and Boris had flinched when they saw Rei. But why?

Rei's mind kept drifting back to the dark place. So he didn't hear Lee's curious statement or even notice that his eyes were growing heavier by the second.

Five podiums of young women flashed in his mind. Each one slightly different and equal in beauty.

The first one was a pale green podium with a beautiful young woman in her late teens early twenties, with short curly black hair and creamy skin. A ruby red ribbon was tied in her pure black hair. She wore a pretty gown with the top being a dark blue, the sleeves a lighter shade of blue with two red stripes, a high white collar in the back, and a long flowing pale yellow gown. In her hands was a juicy red apple that already had a bit in it. Surrounding her were forest animals, seven faces of dwarves, and field flowers.

The second podium was a dark red one with young woman also somewhere in her late teens and early twenties, waist length wavy dark blond hair, lightly colored skin and her eyes were closed. She was wearing a bare shouldered dark purple gown that clung to her figure, and a black choker. Being held in her hand was a single red rose. On top of her head were the out lines of three fairies, and surrounding the podium were red roses and around her were dark green thorny vines.

The third podium was a dark yellow one with a young woman similar in age. Her long dark brown hair was done in a bun. She wore a bare shouldered golden gown and elbow length golden gloves, she even wore gold pearl earrings. Behind her was a beast of some kind. And on top of her head was an old fashioned clock, a candle stick, and a tea pot all with faces on them, and surrounding the podium was a bunch of utensils.

The forth podium was a dark blue one with purple surrounding the edges. The woman on it was also the same age. She had her dark blond hair also done in a bun, but she had a pale blue ribbon tying it up, pale blue earrings. She wore a pale blue shimmering gown with slightly puffy pale bluish white sleeves, and elbow length pale bluish white gloves. Surrounding her head was two white castles, a white horse and a white pumpkin carriage. Directly behind her was a circular staircase. And surrounding the edges of the podium were couples dancing and crystal shoes.

The fifth podium had three young girls on them. Only, their bodies were outlined; no features. The first one on top had a sea shell behind her, the one on the bottom left had a bright yellow sun in the corner, while the one at that bottom right had a yellow crescent moon and two yellow stars.

The seven princess's of Kingdom Hearts.

Falling....

Sinking.....

Mariah grew alarmed when Rei's skin grew deathly white. With a soft cry, she slapped him awake. Rei's eyes flew open. He was trembling dangerously. "Rei?" Oliver asked in concern. "What's wrong?" Lee asked quickly. Rei looked up at them with wild eyes. "They're back." He whispered. "Who? Who's back Rei?" Kai asked gently.

"The Heartless."

**_Epilogue_**__

Demolition Boys vs. Bladebreakers

Spencer vs. Kai

While Spencer of the Demolition Boys and Kai of the Bladebreakers battled it out, Rei was battling his own emotions. Tell the whole world about the Heartless?

Or not?

His Scan visor popped in and he knew right away that this entire arena was about to be swarmed with two kinds of Heartless: the first one floats in the air and had a very thin body and absolutely no feet but had long claws for hands, a wizard's hat on its pitch black head and it would wave a bat wing white staff around shooting out either lightning, fire or ice.

That was a Wizard.

The second one was one of the few aerial Heartless. Its body is completely red, has no hands but thin ten foot wings and nasty looking talons. Its beady yellow eyes would gleam darkly as it would attack. And of course, both breeds of Heartless carried the crest on their chest.

This one was a Wyvern.

He growled softly. His body was surrounded by dark energy. Rei didn't even hear his friends gasp in shock or see Kai narrowing his eyes as he lost Dranzer.

"FORCE!" Rei roared out as two balls of pure dark energy crushed the two Heartless. Instantly, their bodies burst into dust and two pure crystallized hearts flew off. Now angry, Kai rushed forward, and viciously punched Rei in the stomach. Rei gasped in pain and bent over.

"ALRIGHT KON," Kai yelled very loudly, causing the whole arena into silence. "TIME TO TELL EVERYONE WHO THE HELL YOU REALLY ARE!!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
